


Under the cover of Eros

by Taurus95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Crime, Detective Viktor, Happy Ending?, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Romance, VictUuri, Victuri, based on fanart, phantom thief, some smut, sweet inocen otayuri, thief eros, viktuuri, yoi au, yurio my angry kitten
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus95/pseuds/Taurus95
Summary: [Traducción autorizada] Eros, el ladrón fantasma roba joyería fina, pero también tiene la vista sobre el corazón del Detective Nikiforov. Basado en el art de Samochas.





	1. Primer aviso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Cover of Eros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140704) by [Kawaiiusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/pseuds/Kawaiiusagi). 



> Nota de traductora: Ok, aquí vamos con mi primer proyecto de traducción así que espero les guste y espero yo hacerlo bien.  
> Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art que Somachos hizo en Tumblr, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Así que vayan y échenle un vistazo al art! ¡Espero que a todos les guste! Por favor déjenme saberlo ^.~ Obviamente YOI no me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

El aire estaba vivo con el sonido de los teléfonos sonando, personas tecleando, y el distante sonido de las sirenas. Dulce música para sus oídos. El hermoso periodista rubio respiro profundo y fue golpeado por el mordaz aroma a café rancio y colonia barata. A su alrededor las personas estaban arrinconadas sobre sus teclados, tratando furiosamente de respetar sus plazos de tiempo. Chris Giacometti ha sido un periodista por casi una década, pero aun así ama su trabajo. Este le permite conocer gente nueva e interesante. Le permite aventurarse en los bajos mundos de Manhattan. Esa era su pasión. Al pasar de los años, ha visto numerosos asesinos seriales, ladrones de banco y violadores ir y venir. Ha destapado escándalos políticos, carteles de droga y una red de tráfico de personas. Pero, nunca ha visto algo así. Esto era nuevo y excitante para él. La emoción de la caza.

-Así que, veo que ya los has leído- decía el editor de Chris mientras se dejaba caer en la silla vacía que estaba junto a Chris. Stephan se estiro sobre el escritorio y tomo el fax que había sido enviado a la policía y a cada periódico de la ciudad. El apuesto y castaño editor agito su cabeza en consternación –¿Loco cierto? - preguntó con una carcajada.

\- ¡Valiente diría yo! Pero Viktor dijo que la policía se lo está tomando en serio- comentó Chris mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en su silla – Pero por el valor de la piedra que es mencionada, ellos incluso han creado un equipo de investigación especial-  Chis sonrió -  y pobre del viejo Nikiforov, le toca llevar la carga de ser el detective en jefe para este caso- él sonrió. Hace algunos años Chris se convirtió en el amigo de un prominente detective llamado Viktor Nikiforov. El elegante ruso muy pronto se convirtió en uno de los mejores detectives en Manhattan. Él llego hace seis años a los Estados Unidos con su sobrino cuando su hermano y su cuñada murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Chris y Viktor se conocieron en un bar una noche y congeniaron instantáneamente, y han sido amigos cercanos desde entonces.

-Eso apesta para él- Stephan se encogió de hombros y estampo el fax de vuelta al escritorio. Él en secreto estaba ligeramente celoso de la relación que Chris tenía con el apuesto detective. Stephan comenzó a salir con Chris dos años atrás y recientemente se mudaron juntos. Y debido a que era el editor en jefe de Chris, ellos mantenían su relación en secreto en la oficina – y creo que tendré que asignarte esta historia a ti después de todo – Stephan suspiró.

-Estaba esperando a que tú llegaras a esa conclusión- Chris sonrió y soltó un guiño. Él sabía que a Stephan no le agradaba Viktor, pero su novio no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Chris había caído como loco de amor por Stephan y no había nadie que pudiera tomar su lugar – bueno- Chris se levantó con gracia – creo que mejor me dirijo a tener una pequeña platica con Nikiforov entonces- él sonrió y se inclinó para susurrar sensualmente en el oído de Stephan – Te veo más tarde cielo, mantén la cama caliente para mí- orgulloso del sonrojo que se extendió por todo el rostro de su amante, tomo su chaqueta y se fue rumbo al elevador.

Stephan cubrió su oído y murmuro – ese bastardo- luego se levantó y energéticamente camino de vuelta a su oficina. Azotó su puerta y se sumergió en trabajo para así no pensar sobre Chris o su cama. No funciono.

 

El fax que inocentemente reposaba sobre el escritorio de Chris decía:

_Querido Jean-Jacques Leroy,_

_Tomare posesión del Corazón de Fuego mañana en la noche a las 10:30pm_

_~Eros, el ladrón fantasma~_

 

* * *

 

 

-Bien Yurio-kun, ese fue un mejor _arabesque_ , la próxima vez trata de enderezar tu rodilla un poco más- Yuuri instruyó al adolecente rubio platinado.

-Sí, si viejo, puedo oírte- Yurio murmuró y puso sus ojos en blanco.

- _Oi_ , solo tengo veintiocho años, la misma edad de tu tío sabes? - se defendió sumisamente Yuuri. Él no creía que estuviera tan viejo. Él definitivamente no se veía tan viejo, un regalo de su herencia japonesa. Yuuri no creía que el tío de Yurio se viera viejo tampoco. Sexy si, viejo no. Yuuri decidió que el camino por el cual iba su mente era peligroso así sacudió su cabeza para despejarla como una pizarra mágica – Creo que nos detendremos aquí Yurio-kun, tu tío debería estar aquí en cualquier minuto-.

-Bien- Yurio resoplo, mientras se soltaba de la barra y se dirigía furiosamente hacia el vestidor.

Yuuri sonrió con suficiencia y sacudió su cabeza – demasiada ira para alguien tan pequeño-.

\- ¡Te escuche idiota! - gritó furiosamente Yurio desde detrás de la puerta.

Yuuri sonrió para sí mismo y empezó a ordenar el estudio. Reconocía que el chico tenía una excelente forma y gracia para alguien tan temperamental. Él ha instruido a Yurio por apenas dos años, pero el chico ya había tenido algunas lecciones cuando el aún vivía en Rusia. Yuuri fue sacado de sus cavilaciones al momento en que la puerta del estudio se abrió y un desalineado hombre en una chaqueta color canela entro a trompicones.

-¡Lo siento por venir tarde! - Viktor sollozó. Paso su mano a través de sus cortos cabellos plateados y los quito de su rostro, revelando ambos ojos de un deslumbrante azul – Hay un loco caso nuevo en el cual yo fui asignado y reuniones y ahh- él hizo berrinche y se rasco la cabeza con ambas manos en frustración.

Yuuri vivía para esos momentos, estos cortos intervalos. Él sonrió al agotado hombre frente a él y alzo sus manos restándole importancia–No se preocupe por eso Viktor-san, nosotros terminamos hace un minuto- dijo Yuuri calmadamente.

-Gracias a dios- Viktor dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Él llevo su mirada al gentil hombre que estaba parado al lado de la pared de espejos. Conoció a Yuuri dos años atrás cuando el inscribió a su sobrino Yurio en clases privadas de ballet. Desde el momento en que Viktor conoció a Yuuri él se enamoró locamente. El hombre más pequeño es gentil, con un desordenado cabello negro, lentes de montura azul y adorables gestos asiáticos eran completamente su tipo. Él solamente no estaba seguro si el hermoso instructor de ballet se sentía de la misma manera. Yuuri era una persona difícil de leer, al menos Viktor pensaba eso – Yuuri, cuantas veces te he pedido que me llames solamente Viktor- dijo en un patético gemido.

Yuuri se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza – Oh no, yo…yo no podría…eso no sería lo correcto- él tartamudeo – lo siento- murmuró mientras bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

Viktor se precipito sobre él y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Yuuri -  No, yo soy el que lo siente, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar Yuuri- dijo suavemente “¡demonios, él es tan malditamente adorable!” se gritó mentalmente cuando Yuuri lentamente levanto su cabeza y abrió sus ojos del color del chocolate caliente. Dándose cuenta que todavía seguía tocándolo, Viktor alzo sus manos en el aire como si alguien estuviese amenazándolo.

Yuuri no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír por los gestos exagerados de Viktor “si solo fuera lo suficientemente valiente para decirte como me siento, si solo pudiera hacerte mío Viktor” suspiro en su cabeza.

\- ¡Ya era hora! - Yurio gritó mientras salía del vestidor.

\- ¡Yurio! - Viktor gritó alegremente y se lanzó sobre su sobrino – Tu amado tío ha venido a llevarte a casa! - Él chillo y enrollo a Yurio en un vergonzoso y fuerte abrazo- Estas creciendo muy rápido- Viktor hizo un puchero mientras mecía a su sobrino- ¿Cómo es posible que ya tengas 16? - sollozó.

\- ¡Eww asqueroso! ¡Quítate anciano! – gritó Yurio mientras trataba de liberarse. Eventualmente él fue capaz de liberarse y poder desarrugar su ropa de forma colérica – ¡Ya vámonos! -.

-Nos vemos en dos días Yurio-kun, buenas noches Viktor-san- Yuuri se despidió con una gentil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Yuuri – Viktor sonrió y agito su mano en señal de despedida – Di buenas noches Yurio- susurró mientras golpeaba la espalda de su sobrino con el codo.

\- ¡Si, si buenas noches! - gruño Yurio con una mano alzada en el aire mientras salía del estudio.

Viktor rodó sus ojos por el comportamiento rudo de Yurio - Niños - dijo mientras se encogía de hombros soltando una risita nerviosa y se giró para seguir a Yurio.

Yuuri no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras seguía limpiando el estudio. Justo cuando termino, su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo. Él lo saco y vio hacia el texto de Phichit.

 

_{Hey, después de que cierre el café por la noche, podemos finalizar nuestros...planes}_

 

Yuuri soltó una risita sofocada mientras veía hacia las brillantes luces de la vibrante ciudad. Él siempre pensó que la ciudad brillaba como relucientes piedras preciosas. Yuuri creció rodeado de piedras preciosas, sus padres eran tercera generación de joyeros. Cuando Yuuri tenía diez, un joven hombre llamado Jean-Jacques Leroy llego tambaleándose dentro de la tienda de los padres de Yuuri, Katsuki no Houseki (La gema de Katsuki), en Hasetsu, Japón. Los padres de Yuuri cuidaron al errante joven viajero, proveyéndole empleo y refugio. JJ, como lo llamaron ellos, se convirtió en el aprendiz personal del padre de Yuuri, Toshio. Cerca de un año después, mientras Yuuri estaba en la casa de un amigo por una pijamada, JJ se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la tienda y robo la pieza más valiosa que sus manos pudieron tener. Luego él dejo Japón, pero no sin antes prender la tienda en llamas. Desafortunadamente, los padres de Yuuri y su hermana mayor estaban durmiendo escaleras arriba y no pudieron salir vivos. Con el accidente descrito como un incendio accidental, nunca se hizo una investigación en la tienda. Unos años después, JJ emergió como la nueva y brillante estrella de la joyería.

Yuuri no tenía parientes vivos, así que fue enviado a vivir con un amigo de la familia en los Estados Unidos. Celestino Cialdini, tomó a Yuuri y lo crió, junto con su hijo adoptivo Phichit, de Tailandia. Yuuri tenía la misma edad que Phichit y ellos se volvieron rápidamente inseparables. Celestino era un instructor de baile y enseñaba patinaje artístico al mismo tiempo. Ambos chicos crecieron aprendiendo baile y patinaje artístico como resultado. Yuuri se enamoró del ballet, patinaje, y todo lo relacionado al teatro. Él incluso hizo unos pequeños papeles en la secundaria. Yuuri disfrutaba el hecho de ser capaz de crear nuevos personajes y sumergirse a sí mismo en un rol completamente fuera de su propia zona de confort. Por otro lado, Phichit se enamoró de las computadoras y la fotografía. A la edad de dieciséis, Phichit podría rivalizar con los mejores hackers a su alrededor y sus selfies eran una belleza.

Cuando los chicos se graduaron de la secundaria, se mudaron de Detroit, Michigan a la ciudad de New York juntos. Yuuri estudiaba baile en Juillard y Phichit iba a NYU. Pero luego de dos años, Yuuri tuvo una terrible lesión en la rodilla y Phichit era más inteligente que todos sus profesores y él lo sabía. Ambos chicos a la edad de veinte dejaron la escuela y empezaron sus propios negocios. Ellos encontraron una buena propiedad que podría cumplir sus necesidades en East Village. Phichit fundo un cyber café bastante a la moda en el primer nivel llamado The Fluffy Hamster. Era un lugar popular para bloggers, vloggers, periodistas y gamers por igual. En el segundo piso, Yuuri creo un pequeño estudio de baile, el cual él nombro Yutopia. Admitía que ese nombre era agrio, pero fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

Yuuri observo su celular, riendo sofocadamente, y envió un mensaje de vuelta a Phichit.

 

_[Suena bien, solo estoy cerrando el estudio y me adelanto. necesitas ayuda allá abajo?]_

_{no gracias, lo tengo todo bajo control, debería subir en cualquier momento}_

_[k]_

 

Yuuri camino hacia la puerta, apago las luces y cerró todo. Camino escaleras arriba hacia el pequeño apartamento que él y Phichit compartían. Ellos vivían en el tercer piso sobre el estudio de baile de Yuuri. Cuando Yuuri no estaba dando ninguna clase de baile o ayudando en el café, iba a la pequeña pista de hielo cercana. Luego de su lesión, él no era capaz de seguir una carrera de bailarín. Yuuri seguía ágil y en forma, pero las largas horas de practica que requiere ser un bailarín profesional era muy doloroso para su rodilla. Así que él es instructor de baile y aun patina en su tiempo libre.

Con el pasar de los años Phichit ha estado obsesionado con el trágico pasado de Yuuri. Él estaba determinado a saber que era lo que había pasado hacía ya tantos años. Yuuri le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones a Phichit cada detalle que pudiera recordar. Ellos decidieron hace mucho tiempo que JJ debió ser él que inicio el fuego. Luego los chicos asumieron que lógicamente él había robado algo de la tienda Katsuki antes de irse. Ellos mantuvieron un ojo en las actividades de JJ hasta que un día él cometió un fatal error. JJ salió con una nueva y exclusiva línea de joyería que el denomino como "JJ Style!" Muchas famosas celebridades corrieron a su boutique, rogando para conseguir una de esas nuevas y raras piezas. Las cuales estaban siendo vendidas a precios exorbitantes y los ingenuos clientes felizmente entregaron el efectivo. En una de las conferencias de prensa él mostró un collar de rubí de la colección 'JJ Style' que él llamo el “Corazón de Fuego". El collar era de la madre de Yuuri, había sido obsequiado por su abuela como regalo de bodas. Cuando Yuuri vio esto, lanzo la laptop a través de la habitación en una cólera ciega. Le compro a Phichit una nueva el día siguiente.

Esa fue la noche en que todo cambio, esa fue la noche en que Phichit y Yuuri formaron un plan, un plan por venganza. Mañana, todos esos planes darían fruto. Yuuri sentía vértigo ante el pensamiento.

Luego de abrir la puerta y sacarse los zapatos, Yuuri perezosamente se arrastró dentro de la cocina. Lleno la tetera eléctrica, la coloco de vuelta a su base y la encendió. Mientras espera a que el agua empezara a hervir tomo el folder rojo que descansaba sobre el desayunador. Abriéndolo, él leyó los planes dentro hasta que la tetera se apagó. Bostezó mientras sacaba una taza limpia del escurridor del lavaplatos y colocaba algunas hojas de té verde dentro del infusor. Se sacó los lentes y froto sus ojos. Bostezando de nuevo Yuuri colocó el infusor dentro de la taza y la lleno de agua hasta el tope. Este era su ritual vespertino. Phichit se negaba, incluso, a hablar con Yuuri hasta que él hubiese tomado algo de su té vespertino. Esto calmaba los nervios de Yuuri y lo ayudaba a relajarse. Era un pequeño recordatorio de donde viene, el lugar que él solía llamar hogar.

Phichit atravesó la puerta como un remolino - Hey Yuuri! - dijo mientras agitaba una mano y lanzaba sus zapatos cerca de la puerta - ¿Acabas de entrar? ¿Ya bebiste algo de té? ¡Oh, parece que aún no! Entonces iré directo a tomar una ducha, te veo en un momento - se despidió rápidamente y se lanzó al baño.

\- Hola Phichit - Yuuri saludo a la nada con una carcajada. Regreso su atención de vuelta a su té y el folder rojo.

 

* * *

  

Viktor y Yurio viven en un pequeño apartamento de dos dormitorios a unas cuantas cuadras del estudio de baile de Yuuri. Tan pronto Viktor abrió la puerta, una gran bola de pelos castaña lo ataco - ¡Ah! Makkachin! - gritó - Ok, dame solo un segundo y te llevare a pasear amiguito - él sonrió y acaricio al enorme poodle detrás de sus orejas. Camino en dirección a la sala con algo de dificultad y colocó su saco en el sofá.

\- Voy a tomar una ducha - dijo Yurio mientras pasaba al lado de Makkachin, acariciando su cabeza de manera rápida - hola Makkachin - susurró.

Viktor agarro la correa y la unió al collar de Makkachin. Justo cuando él iba a abrir la puerta, alguien toco la puerta y Makkachin empezó a ladrar - Deme un minuto - gritó Viktor y empujo al emocionado poodle.

\- ¡Hey, hola Makkachin! - canturreo Chris desde el pasillo.

\- Chris - Viktor rió mientras abría la puerta - ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto mientras seguía intentando mantener a su perro a raya.

\- Mejor que tú - Chris soltó una risita baja y acaricio a Makkachin - ¿Llevándolo de paseo? – preguntó mientras hacia un mohín.

\- Si, apenas acabamos de regresar a casa y yo iba a sacar a pasear a Makkachin. ¿Te importaría unírtenos? – Viktor sonrió.

\- Me encantaría – dijo Chris y tomo la correa de Makkachin de las manos de Viktor. – Ven dulce muchacho – arrullándolo. Chris prefería los gatos, pero él tenía una debilidad en su corazón para el adorable poodle.

Ellos caminaron dentro de la fría briza en un atardecer pacifico. Viktor y Chris tuvieron una pequeña charla por unos minutos hasta que Viktor no pudo soportarlo más. – Ok, vamos dímelo -.

\- ¿Qué Viktor, lo que sea que eso signifique? – Chris actuó como si lo hubieran insultado. – Yo solo vine a ver a mi querido amigo y tú piensas que yo tengo una segunda intención, que vergüenza querido chico, que vergüenza – él dijo con su voz tornándose cada vez más dramática. Chris era solo dos años mayor que Viktor, pero él sabía que llamar a su amigo “chico” lo hacía enojar, esa era la razón por la cual lo hacía.

Viktor no está creyendo ni una palabra y miro a Chris. – Yo sé que tienes segundas intenciones Chris, así que corta esta mierda y escúpelo – gruñó.

-Mooo, tú no eres nada gracioso – Chris hizo berrinche. De repente vio la mirada de la muerte patentada de Viktor así que se decidió por hablar. – Fui asignado a la historia del ladrón. Yo sé que Stephan no me quería en ella, pero él sabe que yo soy el mejor hombre para el trabajo-dijo orgullosamente. 

\- ¿Quieres decir que lo engañaste de alguna manera? – lo acusó Viktor con un bufido. – Y yo que pensé en tanto. Entonces, ¿vamos a estar trabajando juntos? – dijo Viktor sonriente.

Chris decidió ignorar el pequeño insulto y mejor contestar la segunda pregunta. – Si, aunque Stephan no me quiera en la historia – Chris suspiró.

\- ¿Ya le has explicado el hecho de que tú no eres para nada mi tipo y que solo somos amigos? – pregunto Viktor en frustración. – Sin ofender ni nada – añadió de manera rápida.

-No me ofendió para nada – Chris soltó una risita y le dio una palmada en la espalda – y si, como un millón de veces Viktor – gimoteó. – Yo creo que es porque eres obviamente atractivo, somos cercanos, y creo que mencione accidentalmente que nos besamos una vez – Chris hizo una mueca.

-Ghhaa, eso fue solo una vez y fue la primera vez que nos conocimos y estábamos estúpidamente ebrios y nos reímos luego de eso porque se sintió tan mal – Viktor chiló mientras sacudía su cabeza ante el recuerdo.

-Lo se Viktor, yo también estaba ahí – Chris soltó una risita – Tú sabes que eres como un hermano para mi ahora, yo creo es un poco lindo que Stephan se ponga todo celoso – Chris sabía que su conversación iba a terminar solo en un argumento, así que decidió cambiar de tema. –Así que dime algo sobre este ladrón, ¿alguna pista? -.

\- ¡No! Y, de todas maneras, ¿quién carajos manda una advertencia de que van a cometer un crimen? ¿Qué diablos? – se quejó Viktor. – Y quienes sean este loco Eros, ¡ellos mandan un estúpido fax imposible de rastrear a cada periódico y departamento policial en cinco distritos! – Viktor ha gastado todo el día con las mentes más brillantes en la ciudad tratando de encontrar alguna pista, solo para terminar con las manos vacías.

\- Si, lamentablemente yo tampoco tengo nada – Chris suspiro. Incluso si él estaba molesto de que la policía aún no había encontrado nada, le excitaba el hecho de tener un nuevo reto. - ¿Ha habido algún escape reciente del manicomio? – él se rió de su propio chiste.

-No te rías, ya revisamos eso hoy – Viktor sofocó una risita. – Y no, ¡No hay! ¡Ese estúpido ladrón va a causarme mucho papeleo y horas extras! – gruñó.

-Bueno, te dejare saber si mis pequeños informantes alrededor de la ciudad me dicen algo bueno – Chris sonrió. – Ahora pasando a un tema más jugoso, - sonrió, - ¿cómo está tu linda y pequeña bailarina manipuladora*? -.

\- ¡Él no es una manipuladora! – gritó Viktor indignado.

-No lo sé Viktor, por la manera en que lo describes, suena como una manipuladora para mí – Chris sonrió. Él amaba molestar a Viktor y el instructor de ballet de Yurio le ha estado proveyendo de un amplio repertorio por ya dos años. - ¿No me contaste de que incluso tiene un tubo para Pole Dance en su estudio? ¡Eso es ardiente! -.

\- ¡Él enseña todas las formas de baile Chris! – defendió Viktor mientras empezaba a sonrojarse.

\- Talvez deberías pedirle por una sesión privada, y no me refiero al ballet – ronroneó Chris.

\- ¡Cierra tu sucia boca Chris! ¡Yuuri es un santo! ¡Un dulce, inocente, adorable y pequeño santo asiático! – defendió Viktor. – Él fue enviado directamente del cielo – se detuvo – ¡solo para torturarme! – lloró mientras la lucha que mantenía consigo mismo se detuvo.

-Ya, ya amigo – Chris acaricio el hombro de Viktor. – Esta bien, solo tienes que traerlo a nuestro nivel – sonrió perversamente. - ¡Tienta al chico! -.

\- ¡Chris! ¡Cállate! – grito Viktor y se sonrojo hasta sus pies. Ciertamente, Viktor deseaba tentar a Yuuri, él quería hacer que la pequeña belleza de cabello negro gimiera y rogara por él. Él quería hacer suyo a Yuuri, y solo para él. Solo que no tenía idea de cómo. Con un pesado suspiro se dio por vencido, pediría ayuda. – Esta bien, me doy por vencido, ¡Estoy en mi limite! – Viktor gimoteó.

-Oh dulce Viktor, ¡Pensé que nunca preguntarías! – chillo Chris en absoluto deleite.

 

* * *

  

Cuando Phichit salió de la ducha y se había puesto su pijama, llego a la sala solo para ver a Yuuri poniéndole los últimos detalles a su traje. El semi transparente traje apretado de cuerpo completo color negro no era algo que Yuuri usara normalmente. Su amigo era más reservado y tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo, pero como el mismo, él sabía que Yuuri tenía un lado oscuro. Phichit notó que Yuuri estaba embelleciendo su traje con unos cuantos largos y brillantes diamantes de imitación. Él, definitivamente, estaba haciendo una declaración.

-Eso se ve realmente bien Yuuri, o ¿debería decir “Eros”? – Phichit le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona.

Yuuri lo observo y sonrió, - estoy feliz de que lo apruebes, “Ágape”, - y le guiñó de vuelta.

-Hice el algoritmo final para la seguridad de la mansión de ese idiota, - dijo Phichit mientras se sentaba al lado de Yuuri. – Guang-Hong, digo Philia, fue capaz de obtener la información que necesitaba de los policías, así que ellos no representan tampoco ninguna dificultad – Guang-Hong era un amigo de Phichit de NYU y actualmente trabajaba como el asistente oficinista del Detective Nikiforov. Él se estiro para tocar la sedosa tela de la nueva identidad de Yuuri. – No debería haber ningún problema de mi parte, el resto dependerá de ti -.

\- Genial, gracias – dijo como si Phichit hubiera mencionado que a él le tocaba lavar los platos.

\- Yuuri – Phichit espero a que Yuuri lo viera a los ojos, - ¿estás seguro de esto? Después de mañana, ya no hay…vuelta atrás – observó los oscuros ojos de Yuuri y vio la resolución que había en ellos. Él ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería estar seguro una vez más.

\- Yo estoy seguro Phichit, ¿tú lo estás? – Yuuri pregunto con determinación en su mirada. No había duda de que el planeaba ver funcionar hasta el final. Él sabía que Phichit se sentía igual, después de todo, todo era plan suyo.

\- Si Yuuri, estoy contigo, siempre lo estoy, ya sabes eso, - él sonrió tiernamente. Sus pensamientos se desplazaron a Yuuri, y la manera en la que el había perdido a todos los que alguna vez le había importado. Como había perdido todo. Él ayudaría a Yuuri a encontrar algo parecido a la justicia, él lo ayudaría sin importarle nada. – Guang-Hong esta también con nosotros, le di la opción de salirse ahora y él me dijo que me callara -  Phichit rió – así que, ¿mañana eh? – suspiró.

\- Mañana por la noche daremos nuestro primer paso, mañana por la noche todo cambiara, - dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa inusualmente perversa sobre su rostro mientras cubría su torso con su traje de “Eros”. Phichit le dio una sonrisa satisfecha.


	2. El descarado bandido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor conoce a Eros...y un caluroso caos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art que Somachos hizo en Tumblr, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Así que vayan y échenle un vistazo al art! ¡Espero que a todos les guste! Por favor déjenme saberlo ^.~ Obviamente YOI no me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Capítulo 2 – El descarado bandido**

 

La fresca brisa nocturna revolvió su cabello ébano y envió escalofríos a través de su piel por debajo de su delgado traje negro. Pensándolo bien, este traje tan delgado no fue la mejor opción para su identidad de Eros durante el anochecer. Yuuri diseño su traje para ser ajustado, llamativo, y provocativo, básicamente lo opuesto a todo lo que él normalmente usaría. Él estaba totalmente encantado de haber decidido agregarle una capa al conjunto en el momento en que se cubrió del frió viento.

\- ¿Tienes frío Eros? – Phichit sonrió en el auricular de Yuuri.             

\- ¡Cállate! – soltó Yuuri de vuelta en un descontento susurro mientras se estremecía - ¿Storge, estas en posición? -.

\- ¡Sep, solo estoy esperando a que Ágape me dé la señal! – canturreo felizmente Leo. Leo de la Iglesia ha estado preparado por años. Phichit descubrió que JJ le robó a la familia de Leo en México, así que extendió su mano al joven y talentoso arquero y le preguntó si estaba interesado en la venganza. Leo se lanzó a la oportunidad para enseñarle a JJ una lección y saltó a un avión de camino a la ciudad de Nueva York al siguiente día.

-Bueno Eros, parece que ellos recibieron tu mensaje, - Phichit sonrió – con toda esa publicidad, todos quieren saber que hay de especial con ese collar. Eso puso a nuestro querido JJ bajo el microscopio…justo donde lo queríamos – sonrió. El sonido de la risa de Yuuri y Leo sonó a través del auricular de Phichit.

-Bien – siseó Yuuri – ¡todos sabemos lo mucho que él ama ser el centro de atención después de todo! -.

\- ¡Si, le queda bien! – añadió Leo mientras empujaba su medianamente largo cabello castaño a los lados de su rostro - _¡Bastardo! *_ -.

\- _¡Si!_ * - contesto Phichit mientras el sonido de las teclas de su computador se podía escuchar – Veamos, Philia dijo que los policías estaban planeando un equipo de cinco hombres para proteger el Corazón de Fuego esta noche y el cobarde de JJ contrató a cinco guardias para patrullar los alrededores – Phichit reviso las cámaras de seguridad a las que había ingresado – ellos quieren atraparte Eros, así que le dijeron a JJ que dejara el collar a la vista, una trampa obvia -.

-Aw eres popular Eros – Leo canturreó. Casi podía sentir como Yuuri rodaba sus ojos a través del auricular.

-Tienen el collar sobre una mesa cerca de un balcón abierto en el estudio del imbécil de JJ – Phichit les informo – Tu lindo detective está escondido detrás de una de las cortinas en el estudio. Mientras los otros cuatro policías están en el pasillo de afuera – Phichit rió suavemente – están todos listos y alineados para ti Storge, ¡no pudimos haberlo planeado mejor! – celebró.

\- Los veo – dijo Leo mientras veía a través de la mirilla de su arco. - ¿Quieres que dispare Eros? – pregunto, sentándose en su sitio, escondido, mientras esperaba por la autorización de Yuuri.

Yuuri respiro profundo, el aire frío llenando sus pulmones y suspiró. Era ahora o nunca, este era el momento definitivo. “Yuuri no está aquí”, se dijo a sí mismo, “solo Eros, ¡tú eres Eros ahora!” Él sonrió perversamente mientras dejaba que la personalidad Eros que él había creado lo tomara por completo. - ¡Dispara Storge! ¡Acierta! – le ordeno en una voz autoritaria.

-Claro jefe – Leo se concentró y soltó su flecha. Esta se deslizo a través del aire y atravesó la ventana del pasillo. Leo presionó el pequeño control remoto que estaba sosteniendo, la cabeza de la flecha parpadeo dos veces y explotó engullendo el pasillo en una densa niebla. Los policías intentaron cubrir sus rostros, pero era muy tarde, uno a uno fueron cayendo al suelo inconscientes.  En el momento justo, Phichit cortó la energía en la mansión Leroy. Eros contrajo sus músculos y saltó desde el techo, donde él había estado esperando. Durante la conmoción, él aterrizó con gracia en el balcón que estaba fuera del estudio.

Viktor, había escuchado el disturbio en el pasillo, pero estaba indeciso sobre dejar su escondite. Si el ladrón había logrado incapacitar a sus hombres, Viktor podría ser el único capaz de detener a Eros. Él respiro profundo y soltó el seguro de su arma. Viktor alzó su arma hasta la altura de su cabeza y mantuvo sus ojos en la puerta que está al otro lado de la habitación. Él acompaso su respiración y se mantuvo alerta a cualquier signo de movimiento. Por un minuto pensó que la costa estaba despejada, y luego observo el suave movimiento de una tela detrás de él.

-Buenas noches detective Nikiforov – una grave voz ronroneó en su oído mientras presionaba fuertemente un objeto en la columna de Viktor. – Por favor, deme esta desagradable arma, tú no la vas a necesitar corazón -.

\- Tú debes ser Eros – él tragó fuertemente y mantuvo sus manos a los lados con renuencia. Viktor podía sentir la caliente respiración del ladrón en su nuca, e involuntariamente se estremeció

\- Ciertamente lo soy – Eros susurró en su mientras rodeaba a Viktor con el brazo y tomaba su arma con una enguantada mano. – Es un gran placer conocerte – Eros sonrió sensualmente.

\- ¿Así que eres un ladrón y un asesino eh? – murmuró Viktor, tratando de mantener el control. La voz del otro hombre estaba teniendo, dadas las circunstancias, un efecto totalmente inapropiado en su cuerpo.

\- Esa es una acusación sin sentido detective, sus hombres solamente están inconscientes. Ellos se veían tan cansados, que los deje que tomaran una siesta – él sonrió suavemente. – Ahora mi querido detective, no te muevas – ordenó Eros mientras su mano libre se arrastró seductoramente dentro de su gabardina y recorría un ardiente camino a través de su amplio pecho.

Viktor se sorprendió ante el toque inesperado e íntimo. Él no estaba seguro de bajar sus brazos. “¿Qué demonios está pasando?” grito mentalmente. - ¿Qué esta…? -.

-Shhh – lo silencio Eros, mientras se recostaba sobre el hombre más alto, presionando su pecho en la espalda de Viktor. Deslizo su mano hacia las caderas de Viktor y las dejo ahí. Eros rozo suavemente la nuca de Viktor e hizo un sonido con el fondo de su garganta. – Esta noche huele espectacular detective, ¿estaba ansioso por conocerme? -.

-Yo…¿Qu…? – Viktor balbuceó.

-Oh querido detective, eres tan… - Eros canturreó y se enderezó. – Ahora querido, coloca gentilmente tus manos detrás de ti para mí -.

Viktor cerro sus ojos y trato de calmar el repiqueteo de su corazón. La voz de Eros era suave y confidente y bastante grave. Él no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Estando tan cerca de ese ladrón era peligroso, y él aún no había visto como era el otro. “¿Cómo voy a salir de esta?” se preguntó. – Está bien – suspiro en señal de derrota y lentamente movió sus manos hacia su espalda. Cuando el frío metal se cerró alrededor de sus muñecas el casi empieza a llorar. “¡MIERDA! ¡Él estaba esposándolo con sus propias esposas! ¡Si sobrevivo a esto, seré la burla de todo el maldito departamento!” Se lamentó internamente.

-Ahí está – Eros suspiró felizmente. – Eso está mejor, mucho mejor – asintió para sí mismo. Él se inclinó hacia la mesa y tomo el collar de rubí de la mesa con un suave movimiento. Habían pasado casi dieciocho años, pero él nunca será capaz de olvidar como se veía y sentía. Él coloco el collar alrededor de su cuello y sonrió. – Bueno detective, ¿Qué tal me veo? – Eros pregunto descaradamente mientras rodeaba a Viktor y le permitía al fin verlo frente a frente.

Viktor no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Parado frente a él, posando de una manera extremadamente seductora con su cadera sobresaliendo, estaba Eros, el ladrón fantasma. La luz de la luna brillaba a través de las puertas abiertas del balcón, bañándolo con un brillo cautivante. Él era más bajo y delgado que Viktor con su cabello completamente negro peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran de un peligroso rojo sangre y su precioso rostro asiático tenía una mueca coqueta. Su ágil cuerpo estaba cubierto de un traje negro apretado. Viktor pensó que podría haber sido pintado sobre su cuerpo por la forma en la que se ajustaba a cada curva. Una capa estaba unida a sus hombros y caía como cascada detrás de su esbelta figura. Una porción de tela semi-transparente podía verse a través del pecho y uno de los brazos de Eros, la cual permitía una vista absolutamente escandalosa del bien tonificado pecho debajo de esta. Había algunas tiras de tela negra cubriendo estratégicamente uno de sus pezones y su ombligo. Justo a lo largo de una de sus caderas había un trozo de tela, parecido a una media falda, la cual se movía con la suave brisa que entraba a la habitación. Había también unas gemas pálidas reposando sobre el atuendo y brillaban con el gentil brillo de la luna. Alrededor del cuello, el recién robado collar de rubís yacía orgullosamente, como si perteneciera verdaderamente a ese lugar. Las piernas del ladrón estaban cubiertas en unos apretados, extremadamente apretados pantalones, talvez leggins, Viktor no sabría decirlo. Mientras Viktor veía pensativamente a Eros, así sabría describirlo al dibujante por supuesto, podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban. Se le había ido el aliento y su boca se había secado. Él era incapaz de formar una simple silaba, no digamos una palabra, ni hablar de una oración, así que solo se quedó quieto y lo observo.

-Aw detective – Eros ronroneó con voz grave - ¿tanto te gusta lo que estás viendo? – él sonrió maliciosamente de oreja a oreja cuando se dio cuenta del sonrojo y la pesada respiración del detective.

-Muy bien Eros, estas a la altura de tu nombre, ahora tienes a tres guardias viniendo en tu dirección y JJ ha llamado al 911 mientras lloraba y se escondía en un closet, eso fue genial – Phichit susurró en el auricular de Yuuri – solo ummm…ohh…inclina tu cabeza a un lado si me estuchas, ¿sí?-.

Eros inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y se deslizo hacia Viktor. Él se aseguró de contonear sus caderas e hizo un puchero mientras se acercaba al detective, claramente nervioso. Eros rió mientras Viktor retrocedía hacia la estantería.

-Bueno detective, parece que nuestro tiempo se ha acabado – Eros suspiro y se presionó sobre Viktor, apretándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Se abrazó a si mismo sobre el indefenso detective y recorrió perezosamente el cabello plata de Viktor con su mano. – Espero que hayas tenido tanta diversión como yo cielo – Eros sonrió mientras se estiraba de puntitas y besaba suavemente la mejilla de Viktor. Él se giró y jalo su capa alrededor de su cuerpo dramáticamente. – Dejare esto aquí para que podamos mantener en secreto que te espose – Eros le lanzó un guiño y dejo las llaves y el arma de Viktor en la pequeña mesa donde el collar había estado. - ¡Nos vemos detective! – Eros rió mientras se precipitaba fuera de la habitación, hacia el balcón, y luego salto con gracia sobre la barandilla.

Viktor se quedó en blanco por un momento intentando absorber todo lo que le había pasado. Viktor Nikiforov, uno de los mejores detectives en cinco condados, completamente a merced de un sexy criminal. Él parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza - ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – él se lamentó mientras se encaminaba hacia la pequeña mesa circular donde Eros había dejado sus llaves y su arma. Viktor tuvo que estirarse hacia atrás en un extraño ángulo para finalmente tomar sus llaves. Unos segundos y una selección de palabras en ruso después, Viktor estaba libre al fin. Masajeo sus muñecas mientras observaba a la luna mientras enfundaba su arma. - ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan…? – su comentario fue apagado con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de repente detrás de él y tres agitados guardias entraban a la habitación.

 

* * *

 

 

-Todo despejado adelante, solo esa pared de ladrillo y estas fuera Eros – Phichit canturreó en el oído de Yuuri.

-Gracias Ágape – Eros respondió mientras confiaba en su ágil cuerpo para hacer parkour y pasar el muro con facilidad. Él aterrizó sobres sus pies mientras se precipitaba a lo largo de la pared hacia donde sabía que Storge lo iba a estar esperando con un auto. Yuuri no podía permitirse salir de su personaje hasta que estuviera a salvo porque él sabía que podía tener un ataque de pánico. “Yo soy Eros, Yo soy Eros” el mentalmente repitió mientras corría rápidamente hacia la calle.

-Mierda Eros, hay un auto viniendo rápidamente, aunque creo que no es la policía, aguanta, - Phichit le advirtió mientras tecleaba rápidamente – parece que es el periodista amigo de Nikiforov y esta solo -.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya por ti Eros? -.

-Negativo Storge, no dejes el punto de reunión, puedo con esto, estaré ahí pronto – dijo Eros lento y calmado. Tomando una decisión, Eros se detuvo por completo y se recostó sobre la pared de ladrillo. Él apoyó una pierna en la pared que estaba detrás de él e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa seductora. – Buenas noches Sr. Giacometti – canturreó Eros - ¿tomando un paseo nocturno? -.

\- ¿Eres una pequeña mierda engreída? – dijo Chris mientras salía de su auto con su cámara colgando de su cuello. Chris estaba midiendo al extraño y erótico hombre asiático frente a él. Buen gusto al vestir, cuerpo torneado, confiado, a Chris ya le agradaba Eros. - ¿Así que tú eres Eros huh? – Dijo Chris más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Eros sonrió y agito sus caderas sobre la pared. - ¡Oh, tu recibiste mi pequeño mensaje! ¡Que divertido! – Él se separó de la pared y se paseó hacia el periodista. – No te preocupes, no lastime a tú amigo o a nadie. Después de todo, obtuve las dos cosas que quería esta noche – él murmuraba y se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a Chris.

-Oh si… - Chris se recostó sobre su auto, lastimosamente se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado y que no tenía otra arma aparte de su cámara y sus puños. Eros se veía pequeño, pero Chris estaba bastante seguro que podría ganarle si se creaba una pelea entre ambos. - ¿Y qué es eso que querías? –.

-Bueno obviamente esto, - Eros acaricio el gran collar de oro y tocó el rubí con su dedo índice. Él nunca aparto la mirada del periodista. El hecho de que Chris Giacometti le sacara al menos una cabeza de altura y que pudiera llegar a dominarlo no escapo de su atención.

Chris devolvió su intensa mirada, él no estaba seguro si Eros tendría un arma o no. - ¿Yyyyy…? – el pregunto en un tono jocoso.

El rostro de Eros se ilumino con alegría inimaginable. – Un beso del querido Detective Nikiforov por supuesto, - él canturreó con una sonrisa satisfecha. – Oh debiste haberlo visto – Eros exclamó radiante.

Decir que Chris estaba en shock era poco, él no había esperado que Eros dijera eso. Estaba claro que el ladrón había hecho sus investigaciones, él sabía sobre Viktor y Chris. - ¿Viktor? – murmuro.

-Mmmm, - Eros suspiro pesadamente mientras lamia sus labios y se retorcía, - si Vitya, hermoso, delicioso Vitya – Eros podía escuchar a Ágape quejándose y diciéndole que terminara con esto y llevara su trasero hacia donde estaba Storge. – Bueno, debo irme Sr. Periodista, ¿Quieres tomarme rápidamente una fotografía antes de que me vaya? – pregunto Eros mientras batía sus largas pestañas.

Nunca iba a dejar pasar una exclusiva, Chris salió de su trance y encendio su cámara. - ¿En serio? – Él no pudo evitar preguntar mientras retiraba la tapadera del lente de la cámara.

Eros sonrió y levanto su capa hasta que solo una porción de su rostro estaba visible. – Aunque, esto es todo lo que tendrás – bromeó.

Chris se encogió de hombros y tomo la fotografía. No era mucho, pero era mucho más de lo que cualquier otro periodista iba a conseguir. Él observo la pequeña pantalla LCD y vio a un pequeño Eros parado con la pared de ladrillo de fondo. La sedosa capa cubria la mayor parte de su rostro, pero uno de sus brillantes ojos rojos capturo la luz de la luna sobre ellos y se podía ver claramente. Cuando el volteo su mirada a Eros, se dio cuenta que ya se había ido. – Santa mierda – Chris chilló y se rasco la cabeza.

 

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

\- ¡Todo lo que puedo decir es mierdaaaaaaaaaaa, hombre! – Leo exclamo asombrado mientras conducía un viejo Cavalier calle abajo. Yuuri logró llegar al punto de reunión, un pequeño y tranquilo parque a unas cuantas cuadras de la mansión Leroy, y se desplomo al lado de Leo con un bufido. - ¡Si no estuviera tan enamorado de Guang-Hong, lo cual obviamente estoy amigo, iría totalmente detrás de ti! – exclamo Leo. Él volteo a ver a Yuuri en el asiento de pasajeros, el pequeño hombre japonés definitivamente era Yuuri de nuevo, porque estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico, mientras hacían su camino de vuelta.

\- ¿Ohpordiosquehehecho? ¿Quéesloquesesuponequevoyahacer? ¡Estoslentesdecontactoestánmatándome! ¿Enquéestabapensando? – Yuuri chilló rápidamente mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelantes en el asiento y estrujaba su cabello. Después de eso él cambio a el idioma de sus balbuceos a japonés, así que Leo no tenía idea de que estaba diciendo.

-Oye Phichit, hombre, ¡Se está volviendo loco! Habla con él, por favor - Leo suplico en su teléfono mientras lo ponía en altavoz y lo dejaba en el regazo de Yuuri.

-Yuu-chan, - dijo suavemente Phichit. – Escúchame, escucha mi voz, - él continuo. –Todo está bien, respira profundo, shh, está bien, - Phichit lo calmó.

Yuuri podía sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse y él dejo de balancearse. Respiro hondo tratando de calmar su respiración como Phichit le había dicho. Él confió en su amigo, su hermano, su compañero en crimen, completamente. Phichit nunca le había mentido y si su amigo le decía que estaba bien, entonces él estaba bien. – Gracias Phichit, realmente necesitaba eso – Yuuri sonrió cálidamente al teléfono.

\- ¿Mejor? – pregunto Phichit lentamente. No había frustración ni prejuicios en su voz, solamente una sincera preocupación.

-Sí - Yuuri suspiro. Era increíble como la presencia de Phichit era tan calmante y confortable en su vida. Él no sabía que había hecho para merecer un alma tan leal y buena a su lado, pero él estaba eternamente agradecido. – Gracias Phi -.

\- ¡Bien! – la voz de Phichit se elevó de tono una vez él estuvo seguro que Yuuri estaba bien. - ¡Ahora traigan sus traseros de vuelta! – demando y colgó.

 

* * *

 

**Ladrón fantasma logra engañar a la policía,**

**logrando así robar un invaluable collar.**

Por: Chris Giacometti    Octubre 8, 20XX

 

La ciudad de Nueva York ha tenido su dosis justa de ladrones a través de los años. Sin embargo, el ultimo ha aterrorizado a la ciudad como nunca antes nada lo había hecho. Este descarado bandido alerto no solamente a la policía, sino que también a los medios de comunicación. Anoche conocí al hombre que se hace llamar a sí mismo Eros y ha dejado desconcertado a Nueva York.

…le pertenecía al renombrado mundialmente Jean-Jacques “JJ” Leroy

...el cual actualmente está bajo un pesado escrutinio

…liderado por el Detective Viktor Nikiforov, el cual se negó a hacer cualquier comentario diciendo…

el Capitán Yakov Feltsman les advierte a los residentes que…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aquí se pierde un poco la broma ya que ambos dicen estas palabras en español.


	3. Primera cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchos mensajes, mucha culpa, muchas sonrisas, y algo de katsudon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: ¡Después de ver The Phantom Thief AU art que Somachos hizo en Tumblr, estuve inspirada para escribir esto! ¡Un enorme agradecimiento a somachos por chatear conmigo sobre ideas para este fic! Eres tan asombrosa ^.~ ¡Espero que atodos les guste! ¡¡¡Por favor dejen un comentario!!! 
> 
> Debí haber publicado este capitulo ayer pero no tenia energía. Super fuertes vientos golpearon todo el dia >_<
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios, kudos, y suscripciones! ¡¡¡Ha sido tan bien recibido y eso me inspira a escribir mas!!!

 

Under the Cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

 

**Capítulo 3 – Primera Cita**

Un esponjoso poodle café cubría su regazo mientras él estaba acostado en el sofá. Viktor estaba deprimido y Makkachin lo sabía, así que su amado perro se mantenía a su lado – Esta bien Makka -  dijo mientras rascaba cariñosamente detrás de las orejas del poodle. El sol se había ocultado hace mucho, pero Viktor se sentía demasiado perezoso y deprimido como para levantarse de su nido en el sofá para encender las luces – Ya casi es tiempo de ir a recoger a Yurio – él suspiró y renuentemente se empujó a sí mismo para sentarse. Viktor estiró sus brazos y bostezó mientras se levantaba del sofá. Sus articulaciones dolieron por estar tanto tiempo en una sola posición – Hombre, me estoy poniendo viejo – murmuro, rascando su estómago por debajo de su playera y bostezando de nuevo. Su olvidado teléfono vibró en la mesita de al lado y con un bufido de frustración, Viktor se inclinó y lo levanto el temible aparato para ver un mensaje de su asistente.

 

_[Jefe, el capitán dice que cambio de opinión y te quiere de vuelta al trabajo mañana]_

Viktor rio ante eso y envió su respuesta _{¿oh? ¿Él no quiere que me revuelque en un pozo de lástima y reflexione sobre mis acciones?}_

 

Viktor bufó y añadió _{¿Así que ya me extraña?}_

 

_[Sus palabras fueron “¿Dónde diablos esa ese maldito Nikiforov?” y cuando le explique que él lo había enviado a su casa sin pago y le dijo que se tomara el resto de la semana dijo “¡dile a ese bueno para nada que traiga su deprimido trasero mañana a primera hora, maldita sea!” y luego fue a gritarle a algún pobre cadete]_

 

_{Aww yo sabía que Yakov me amaba, estaré ahí, gracias Guang-Hong}_

_[Sip, np, lo veo mañana jefe]_

 

Viktor colocó su teléfono de vuelta a la mesa y bostezó una vez más. Él decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer seria tomar una rápida ducha antes de ir a recoger a Yurio. Nadie querría oler la peste que probablemente estaba saliendo de él en ese momento. Después de que él ya estaba limpio y vestido, se despidió de Makkachin y camino hacia el estudio de baile Yutopia.

 

* * *

 

_{Voy a tener un ataque de nervios}_

_[Cálmate Yuuri, estarás bien]_

_{Nop Phichit, voy a morir}_

_[ :(_ _no seas una drama queen, ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!]_

_{nope X_X_ _←ves, estoy muerto}_

_[amigo, relájate]_

_{¿relajarme? Yo lo bese y me restregué sobre él y lo toquetee y flirtee con él y…y…aaaaaaahhhhh}_

_[¡Si, lo sé! ¡Fue supera ardiente! Leo se enamoró lol]_

_{¡Casi hago que lo despidan! Soy una terrible persona X_X}_

_[Tú nunca serás una mala persona. Guang-Hong acaba de escribirme y me dijo que la suspensión de Nikiforov fue levantada, todo está bien]_

_{¿Enserio? Esas son buenas noticias…}_

_[hablando del diablo, va hacia arriba justo ahorita, respira amigo, respira]_

_{!!!!!!!!!!}_

Yuuri bloqueo su teléfono y lo puso de vuelta en su bolsillo. Él levanto su mirada para ver que Yurio aún seguía trabajando en su Tour en l’air – Bien Yurio, buen trabajo, seguiremos con esto la próxima vez – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Yurio chasqueo la lengua, respiró profundo un momento, y luego se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el vestidor. Justo cuando cerró la puerta del vestidor, la puerta del estudio se abrió y Viktor entro arrastrando los pies.

 

La culpa arraso sobre Yuuri al ver a Viktor, luciendo devastado y cansado. “Yo le hice esto” lloró internamente. Aun así, de alguna manera, logro tragarse sus lamentos – ¡Hola Viktor-san! – Yuuri sonrió y agitó su mano.

 

\- ¡Yuuri! – chilló Viktor y se lanzó sobre el sorprendido instructor – Por favor Yuuri, sálvame de mi mismo – él sollozo en el hombro de Yuuri mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del pequeño hombre – Muero de hambre y no quiero ir a casa, he estado ahí todo el día y oh por favor di que me dejaras llevare a ti y a Yurio a cenar, por favor, por favor – sollozo patéticamente.

 

Yuuri se había paralizado, no podía moverse. Una cosa era que Eros fuera desvergonzado, eso era un asunto totalmente diferente para él. Él se quedó de pie completamente quieto con sus ojos como platos – _Anno…_ -.

Cuando Viktor escucho esa palabra en japonés, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y rápidamente soltó a Yuuri – Por dios, lo siento mucho Yuuri – se lamentó - ¡No estaba pensando! – bajo su mirada y se sorbió la nariz patéticamente.

 

-Anno…Viktor-san, está bien – Yuuri trato de consolarlo. Respiro profundo y lentamente su mano se alzó para palmear el hombro de Viktor - ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? – pregunto como si no supiera nada.

 

El avergonzado ruso movió sus ojos hacia Yuuri y rogo por comprensión – Eres tan amable Yuuri – sonrió – Para ser honesto, arruine un caso nuevo y creo que me metí en un pequeño problema, pero ya está bien – admitió – solo tuve unos largos días y necesito relajarme, fuera de casa por un tiempo, ¿Ya cenaste? – pregunto Viktor suavemente con una sonrisa genuina. Normalmente él estaría muy nervioso para pedirle a Yuuri una cita, pero sus nervios se sentían tan desgastados para registrar algo.

 

Yuuri trago fuerte y pensó que era el cobarde más grande del mundo. Él pobre, dulce, amoroso Viktor estaba pidiéndole salir a cenar cuando era su culpa que Viktor estuviera así en primer lugar. Y si, salir a cenar con él ayudaba, incluso un poco, Yuuri se dijo a si mismo que se tragaría todo lo que sentía e iría – No, aún no he cenado – sonrió cálidamente mientras un suave sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

 

El corazón de Viktor casi se detiene cuando vio la sonrisa dulce y pura de Yuuri. Este era él, alguien amable y gentil, no una tentadora ninfa – Entonces, ¿Podrías, por favor, acompañarme a cenar Yuuri? – Viktor preguntó esperando que Yuuri aceptara.

 

\- ¡¿Huh?! – exclamo Yurio mientras reaparecía en el estudio después de terminar de cambiarse a su ropa normal – Tú, maldito tío ¿Acabas de invitar a mi maestro a una cita? – escupió.

 

-No, no Yurio, acabo de preguntarle a Yuuri si le gustaría venir con _nosotros_ a cenar esta noche – aclaro Viktor - ¡Yo invito! -.

 

Yuuri empezó a sudar cuando ambos rusos voltearon su mirada hacia él, esperando por su respuesta. Él trago fuerte y aclaro su garganta – Yo…umm…si, estaría encantado de ir a cenar con ustedes dos, gracias – murmuró. Yuuri podía sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte en su pecho que tuvo miedo que Viktor pudiera oírlo. También estaba al tanto de que debía estar sonrojándose furiosamente, ya que Yurio chasqueo la lengua.

 

\- ¡Asqueroso! – Yurio gimoteo y se dio la vuelta – Lo que sea, ¿Van a venir o no par de idiotas? ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre, maldita sea! – dio un portazo detrás de él.

 

Viktor se giró en dirección a Yuuri y extendió su mano - ¡Vamos Yuuri! – su sonrisa era tan grande que incluso sus ojos se cerraron.

 

Yuuri casi toma su mano, pero luego recordó lo que estaba vistiendo - ¿Te importaría si corro escaleras arriba y me cambio primero? – pregunto nervioso mientras jalaba su playera y miraba hacia sus pantalones de entrenamiento.

 

Viktor bajo su mano, ligeramente decepcionado que Yuuri no la tomara - ¿Arriba? – preguntó mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado.

 

-Sí, umm…Pichit, ya sabes, ¿el chico que maneja el café abajo? Él y yo vivimos en el apartamento que está en el tercer piso – tartamudeo.

 

-Oh -  fue todo lo que Viktor pudo decir. Él se preguntó si solo vivía con el dueño del café o si _estaba_ con el dueño del café.

 

Yuuri estaba confundido con la respuesta de Viktor, normalmente el detective era tan optimista, pero ahora él se veía triste. ¡Oh! – Umm Phichit es algo así como un hermano, él y yo crecimos juntos… - su voz suavemente fue bajando de volumen.

 

\- ¡Oh! – Viktor no pudo evitar la emoción que lleno su voz – Yo pensé por un minuto…-.

 

\- ¡Oh dios no! – Yuuri lo cortó y sacudió su cabeza – ¡No! ¡Phi y yo somos mejores amigos, eso es todo! - ¿Él, realmente estaba teniendo esa conversación con Viktor? ¿No había forma de que el realmente le gustara a Viktor cierto? Eso sería imposible. Probablemente él solo no quería involucrarse en una relación. ¡Si, eso era todo!

 

-Bueno, por favor ve a cambiarte si quieres Yuuri, te esperare abajo. De todas formas, no estaba planeando ir a algún lugar lujoso y te ves bien, así como eres – Viktor sonrió de nuevo, sus hermosos ojos azules brillando con las fuertes luces del estudio.

 

“Omgomgomgomgomgomg” ¡Él es demasiado apuesto! Yuuri grito internamente – E…e…Esta bien yo umm solo cerrare el estudio y me iré a cambiar rápidamente y te veré abajo – contesto rápidamente Yuuri.

 

-Te veo pronto entonces – Viktor se despidió y salió del estudio.

 

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Yuuri se dejó caer al suelo - ¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?! – susurró en angustia.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡Vkusno! – exclamo Viktor felizmente - ¡Yuuri esto está muy delicioso! - dijo Viktor mientras metía mas katsudon en su boca.

 

-Estoy…a…feliz que le haya gustado Viktor-san – murmuro Yuuri. Él no pensó que Viktor lo invitaría a su restaurante japonés favorito. Yuuri no había comido katsudon en un tiempo, así que acepto sin mucho alboroto. Dirigió su mirada hacia Yurio quien estaba ocupado comiendo su segunda porción – ¿Te gustó también Yurio-kun? -.

 

-MMm efgstsa mbienm, freom – murmuró con su boca llena de comida.

 

A pesar de su aplastante culpa, Yuuri estaba teniendo un gran momento con Viktor y Yurio.  Se rió del angustiado adolecente y su cariñoso tío. Ellos eran adorables mientras se atragantaban de comida. El pálido resplandor de la pequeña familia dueña del restaurante y la decoración japonesa hizo sentir a Yuuri nostálgico.

 

Viktor tragó su comida y vio la expresión sombría de Yuuri - ¿Qué está mal Yuuri? ¿No te gusta tu catudon? – pregunto preocupado.

 

Yuuri regreso al presente y rio suavemente – Es katsudon Viktor-san y si, es maravilloso – dijo.

 

Viktor coloco sus palillos en la mesa y se corrió para estar más cerca de Yuuri en la banca. Cerca de ellos Yurio estaba feliz, ignorándolos mientras seguía comiendo – Yuuri, dime ¿Qué estás pensando justo ahora, por favor? – rogó gentilmente Viktor.

 

-No es nada, enserio – dijo Yuuri y rápidamente tomo otro bocado de comida. Cuando termino de tragar su comida se dio cuenta que Viktor no le había creído, así que coloco sus palillos en la mesa y volteo a ver al apuesto y curioso ruso – Esta bien, es solo que este lugar me recuerda a cuando era pequeño y vivía en Japón, eso es todo – admitió con una sonrisa forzada.

 

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te mudaste a los estados? – pregunto Viktor. Él nunca había escuchado a Yuuri hablar sobre sí mismo y estaba intrigado.

 

Resignándose a su destino, Yuuri respiro profundo – Tenía diez cuando perdí a mi familia en Japón y Celestino, mi ahora padre adoptivo, me trajo. Él nos crío a Phichit y a mí en Detroit – Yuuri explico y tomo un trago de su cerveza para ayudarlo a borrar esas amargas memorias.

 

-Siento mucho lo de tu familia, ¿Puedo preguntar que paso? – pregunto tentativamente Viktor. Él no quería presionar a Yuuri, pero él quería saber más sobre el hombre japonés que él ha perseguido por estos dos años.

 

-Mi madre, mi padre, y mi onee-san, digo mi hermana mayor, todos murieron en un incendio una noche mientras yo estaba en la casa de un amigo – susurró Yuuri. Él pensó que si talvez lo decía suavemente no dolería tanto. No funciono, ya que una solitaria lagrima se deslizo a través de su mejilla sin su permiso.

 

-Oh Yuuri – Viktor suspiro con remordimiento - ¡Lo siento tanto! – él se acercó a Yuuri y con su pulgar limpió la lagrima que corría por su mejilla sin pensarlo.

 

Yuuri había estado viendo hacia su katsudon cuando sintió como Viktor tomaba suavemente su mejilla. Él levanto su cabeza para observar al ruso y empezó a sonrojarse por el contacto - ¿Viktor? – pregunto agitado – _Anno,_ quiero decir Viktor-san…-.

 

-No – Viktor sonrió tiernamente – Por favor, solo Viktor – él observo dentro de esas profundas piscinas color chocolate y acuno las mejillas de Yuuri tiernamente.

 

\- ¿Qué están haciendo par de idiotas? – Yurio jadeo mientras terminaba su comida y observaba a los dos adultos a través de la mesa - ¡Detengan eso! ¡Es asqueroso! – gritó y cubrió sus ojos.

 

Viktor dio un salto y soltó a Yuuri, rompiendo el hechizo en el que había estado hasta hace un momento – Oh ¿Ya terminaste Yurio? ¿O te gustaría otra porción? – preguntó Viktor intentando cambiar de tema para distraer al adolecente.

 

-No, estoy bien. Vamos a casa. ¡Tengo mucha tarea que hacer! ¡Y deja de coquetear con mi maestro, viejo de mierda! – gritó Yurio mientras apuntaba con su dedo acusatoriamente a su tío.

 

\- ¡Esta bien, está bien, dame solo un minuto! – Viktor alzo sus manos en señal de rendimiento – ya casi termino – dijo mientras engullía los últimos bocados de su comida - ¡Vkusno! – chilló mientras colocaba sus palillos en la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha. Él se giró hacia Yuuri – parece que tengo que llevar a este pequeño cascarrabias a casa – dijo con una sonrisa. Él podía sentir la mirada de Yurio desde el otro lado de la mesa.

 

-Gracias por la cena – Yuuri se detuvo por un segundo – Viktor – dijo con una sonrisa gentil. Yuuri estaba tan avergonzado y un millón de pensamientos se aglomeraron en su mente. Él debía empujar los recuerdos de cuando era Eros o podría tener una combustión espontánea.

 

Viktor sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y su corazón se detenía cuando Yuuri sonrió y dijo su nombre sin los honoríficos japoneses. Yuuri le había explicado cuando se conocieron cómo funcionaba el sistema de honoríficos. Esto significaba que finalmente estaba volviéndose más cercano a Yuuri, que ellos estaban progresando. Él tenía que luchar con la urgencia de abrazar al adorable asiático – De nada Yuuri, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo otro día – dijo esperanzado.

-Te gustaría eso – acepto Yuuri. A él le gustaría algo más que una cena, de hecho. Le gustaría tener a Viktor, todo para él, solo, desnudo. “¡Detente idiota! ¡Te estas excitando en un restaurante familiar! ¡Tú, _hentai_!” Se regañó mentalmente.

 

“¡Mierda, él es demasiado lindo!” gritó Viktor internamente – Toma – Viktor le extendió a Yuuri su tarjeta de presentación. Él siempre tiene con él dos tipos de tarjetas diferentes, una con su información laboral y la otra con su número privado, entregándole también esta última – Para cuando quieras hablar o enviarme un mensaje o cualquier cosa…- dejo el comentario a medias, inseguro de cómo debería terminarla.

 

-Gracias Viktor – Yuuri tomo la tarjeta y sonrió. La cara de Yuuri empezaba a doler de todo lo que había estado sonriendo.

 

-Si – Viktor le dedico una sonrisa torpe mientras se levantaba – Me divertí y.…-.

 

Viktor fue interrumpido cuando Yurio pateo su espalda - ¡Oye, tío de mierda! ¡Deja de coquetear y mueve tu trasero! – lo regañaba el más joven.

 

-Se gentil Yurio, tú tío es una delicada flor – Viktor hizo un puchero y Yuuri se carcajeo detrás de ellos.

 

\- ¡Me voy de aquí idiota! – gritó Yurio y se encamino a la puerta pisoteando muy fuerte. Él realmente había estado prestando atención a lo que su maestro y su tío estuvieron hablando todo ese tiempo. “Yo no sabía que él había perdido a sus padres también” pensó mientras dejaba el restaurante.

 

-Bueno Yuuri, ¡Te veremos en unos días entonces! – Viktor dijo mientras se despedía y se encaminaba hacia su sobrino - ¡Hey Yurio! ¡Espérame! – chilló.

 

Yuuri no podía creer que él acababa de cenar con Viktor. Él no merecía cenar con Viktor, aun menos después de lo que hizo la noche anterior. Tragó deprimido lo último de su cerveza.

 

\- ¿Le gustaría otra señor? – una mesera avanzada en edad le pregunto mientras recogía el tarro vacío.

 

-Si por favor – Yuuri asintió. “Necesito ahogar mi culpa” meditó.

 

* * *

 

_[Está bien, ya ha pasado un día, escúpelo]_

_{Acabo de llegar a casa}_

Diez minutos después…

_[¿Viktor? ¿estás vivo? Estoy esperando…]_

_{si, solo saque a pasear a Makka rápidamente, ¿Qué hay de nuevo Chris?}_

_[Dijiste anoche que no querías hablar y que me escribirías esta noche, así que…]_

_{oh…}_

_[Vamos, me estoy muriendo aquí, escúpelo, esto será confidencial]_

_{¿Qué quieres saber?}_

_[No juegues conmigo embustero, lo conocí ¿¡¿sabes?!? ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡Él dijo que se besaron!?!?!?!?! ¡Explícate!]_

_{Si, leí tu articulo imbécil}_

_[Lo siento, noticias son noticias, pero te dije que esto es confidencial…ahora dile a tu mejor amigo ¡¡TODO!!]_

_{umm él se fue}_

_[¡¡¡VIIIIKKKTTTTTOOOOORRR!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡No me hagas rogarte!!!!!!]_

_{-.-;;; bien, bueno ¡Tú lo viste! Él era intoxicante, por decir algo. Él umm me engaño y me beso en la mejilla, eso es todo}_

_[¿Cómo te engaño? Y debe haber más, él se veía totalmente encendido al pensar en ti, por favor dime]_

_{bien imbécil, él me salto encima, me apunto con un arma en mi espalda, y me quito mi arma. El paseo sus manos por mi cuerpo y de alguna manera tomo mis esposas y luego me esposo, me empujó hacia la pared y beso mi mejilla. Él tomo el collar, dejo las llaves de las esposas y mi arma en la mesa y saldo del maldito balcón. ¿Feliz ahora?}_

_[extremadamente_ _J]_

_{¡Imbécil! Me iré a la cama, te hablo luego}_

_[dulces sueños Viktor, o tal vez no tan dulces ;)]_

_{imbécil}_

 

 


	4. Es personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una niña rica, algunos diamantes, un beso, y una revelación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Despues de ver el hermoso AU de Phantom Thief de somachos, estuve inspirada a escribir esto!
> 
> ¡Un gran agardecimiento a somachos por chatear conmigo sobre algunas ideas para este fic! Eres tan asombrosa ^.~ ¡Espero que les guste! ¡¡¡Por favor, dejen un comentario!!!
> 
> No hablo ruso, asi que confiare en el traductor de Google, lo siento si esta mal, ¡Por favor dejenme saber! Estoy segura que las gemas y la joyeria deben ir a traves de varias inspecciones y verificaciones de autenticidad, pero por mi fic lo dejaremos asi ¿ok? 
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios y Kudos! ¡La respuesta a este fic a sido asombrosa! ¡Los comentarios son el combustible de los escritores!

Under the Cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

 

**Capítulo 4 – Es personal**

 

Mila Babicheva era una niña rica que estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a su manera. Cuando ella quería algo, ella lo compraba, nada estaba fuera de su alcance. Cuando JJ Leroy empezó a vender joyería, rápidamente se convirtió en una de sus mejores clientas. Ella amaba las piezas únicas que él podía proveerle, ella no se conformaría con nada menos. Así que, cuando ella bajo y su mayordomo le tendió una pequeña nota que acaba de ser entregada, estaba confundida.

 

\- ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? - ella gritó mientras lanzaba la nota al rostro del mayordomo.

 

-No lo sé madame, pero ya he contactado con las autoridades. Ellos dijeron que enviarían alguien inmediatamente – dijo el mayordomo mientras se agachaba a recoger la nota del suelo.

 

\- ¡Voy a ir a refrescarme, avísame cuando llegue ese policía! – ella gritó mientras subía a trompicones por las escaleras.

 

-Por supuesto madame – dijo el mayordomo mientras colocaba la nota en la mesa que estaba en el centro del vestíbulo.

 

**_Ms Mila Babicheva,_ **

**_Tendré tus “Lágrimas de Virgen” esta noche a las 11pm_ **

**_~Eros, el ladrón fantasma~_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

Varios días antes…

 

Yuuri y Phichit estaban sentados en su pequeño sofá, mientras Guang-Hong estaba sentado en el regazo de Leo en la silla frente a ellos. Era increíble cuán rápido los dos hombres habían formado un vínculo. Cuando Leo llego a Nueva York, Phichit le pidió a Guang-Hong si no le importaría que Leo se quedara un par de días hasta que pudieran encontrar un lugar permanente. Eso fue varios meses atrás y ahora ambos, oficialmente, estaban saliendo, Leo siguió siendo “compañero de cuarto” de Guang-Hong. Ellos eran ridículamente adorables juntos.

 

\- ¿ _Mi amor_ , estas cómodo? – Leo susurró en el oído de Guang-Hong.

 

-Um – murmuró Guang-Hong dócilmente y se sonrojo. Él había caído por el mexicano-americano a primera vista. Tan pronto como él se paró frente a su puerta, de hecho. Por fortuna sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, Leo había caído tan duro como él. Como sea, Guang-Hong no estaba tan cómodo con las muestras de afecto en público como Leo – Mejor me sentare en el suelo – dijo mientras se comenzaba a levantar, solo para que ser jalado de vuelta instantáneamente.

 

-Oh no, no harás eso _mi corazón_ , tú te quedas justo aquí – Leo bufó y apretó al pequeño chino fuertemente, negándose a soltarlo.

 

Phichit pensaba que eso era lindo, pero ellos estaban ahí por una razón – Ok par de tortolitos, cálmense – rió – les pedí venir aquí para discutir algunos…negocios – Phichit hizo una pausa para dar más drama.

 

-Tenemos un nuevo objetivo – exclamó Yuuri.

 

\- ¡ _Oi_   Yuuri, se suponía que yo les diría! – dijo Phichit enojado.

 

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es el objetivo? – pregunto Leo con una sonrisa. Cualquier cosa que estuviera vinculado a JJ estaba bien para él. Él había empacado su vida en LA y se había movido a Nueva York unos meses atrás. Él nunca pensó que en esta búsqueda por venganza lo guiaría al amor de su vida. Le dio un beso al cabello de Guang-Hong y soltó una risita cuando su amor se retorció.

 

-Son un par de aretes de diamante que JJ le vendió a una niña rica rusa – explicó Pichit. Él volteo su laptop para mostrarle a los otros dos una foto de los aretes – como sea, la información que reuní de los archivos personales de JJ, muestra que en realidad esos aretes los robo mientras estaba en Brasil – Phichit volvió a voltear la computadora y abrió un archivo.

 

Yuuri bufó mientras veía hacia la pantalla - ¿Enserio? Ese cursi bastardo nombro los artes “Lágrimas de Virgen” ¡Debes estar bromeando! -.

 

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Él es tan tonto! – rió Phichit – Ese idiota tiene un registro de todas las cosas que ha robado a través de los años, si sabes dónde buscar. Fui capaz de verificar muchos de los artículos en su lista. Parece que él solo roba cosas de países extranjeros, debe ser más difícil de rastrear – Phichit murmuro mientras tecleaba.

 

\- ¿Esta el brazalete de mi abuela en la lista Phichit? – pregunto Leo. Inconscientemente abrazo a Guang-Hong más fuerte.

 

-Sip, justo ahí – confirmo Phichit mientras apuntaba a la pantalla – un brazalete de oro y turquesa de Guadalajara, Jalisco, México -.

 

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? – Leo estaba fuera de sí mismo, él había soñado con encontrar el brazalete de su abuela por años.

 

-Leo – suspiro Phichit – parece que JJ lo donó a un museo el año pasado en un evento de caridad, lo siento -.

 

\- ¡Pero era de mi abuela! ¡Él no tenía derecho! Le juré – él empezó a temblar de la ira – ¡le juré a ella en su lecho de muerte que lo recuperaría algún día! -.

 

Guang-Hong se volteó y coloco sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Leo mientras acariciaba su espalda – y lo recuperaremos bebé ¡Lo prometo! – Guang-Hong le juró y coloco un suave beso en la frente de Leo.

 

-No te preocupes Leo, lo haremos nuestro siguiente objetivo luego de la niña rica ¿sí? – dijo Phichit con una reconfortante sonrisa mientras Yuuri asentia.

 

-Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos resuelto esto – Phichit desenrollo los planos del pent-house de la niña rica en la mesita de la sala - ¡Planeemos esta misión!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor se encontró a si mismo sentado en un ostentoso pent-house en el Lado Este Superior, bebiendo una taza de té, y siendo observado por una enfadada niña rica. El capitán Yakov le dijo que viniera aquí, porque esta mujer, Mila, recibió una nota de Eros. Había pasado casi una semana desde el primer encuentro con Eros y Viktor estaba determinado en capturar al ladrón esta vez. No podía fallar.

 

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Y qué diablos va a hacer detective? ¡No quiero que mis cosas sean robadas por un mediocre ladrón! – lanzó Mila venenosamente a Viktor.

 

Tomando en cuenta que Eros había robado exitosamente el collar la última vez, Viktor no pensaba que fuera un mediocre ladrón. Como sea, el decidió no corregir a la enojada mujer. Ella acababa de terminar de explicar exactamente lo que la nota decía y Viktor suspiro en alivio cuando vio que ese par no eran en realidad Lagrimas de Virgen. “Ninguna Virgen tendría una oportunidad contra él” meditó Viktor – Lo detendremos señorita, a cualquier costo. Él no se ira con estos – prometió Viktor.

 

 - ¿Oh? ¡Él huyo con el costoso collar del querido JJ la última vez! – gritó Mila enfadada – Él me llamo después de lo sucedido llorando, diciendo que la policía era inútil, así que ¿Por qué será diferente esta vez detective? – ella siseó.

 

-Ahora sabemos más sobre Eros, ahora sabemos que esperar de él. Esta vez será diferente señorita Babicheva, ¡obeshchayu*! – Viktor prometió seguro, con un tono autoritario. Él no iba a permitir que esta pequeña y malcriada princesita lo estuviera presionando. Si, lo había arruinado la última vez, pero, ¡esta vez sería diferente!

 

-Espero que así sea detective – Mila se burló y cruzo sus brazos enojada – Estoy confiando en usted – añadió mientras se iba de la habitación, dando un portazo.

 

-Detective, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – pregunto en un graznido tembloroso el amable mayordomo.

 

-Nada, déjeme todo a mí – Viktor le aseguro al hombre con una sonrisa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

-Bien chicos, justo como lo planeamos – ordeno Phichit en los auriculares – Philia dijo que Nikiforov no está dejando ningún espacio en blanco y tiene más hombres con él, alrededor de veinte. Y todos están usando mascaras anti-gas también – suspiró Phichit.

 

\- ¿Cuántos policías hay adentro Ágape? – pregunto Eros. Yuuri ya se había internado en su segunda personalidad. Él ya estaba saltando de techo en techo a través del Lado Este Superior, abriéndose camino hacia la localización del objetivo.

 

\- ¡Uno! – Phichit no podía creer la suerte que tenían – solo Nikiforov, él sí que tiene un asunto contigo Eros* – sonrió.

 

-Sí, apuesto a que tiene un gran asunto contigo* – Leo rio como chico de secundaria.

 

-Entonces, ¿Dónde están los otros veinte policías? – Eros pregunto, ignorando el rudo comentario de Leo, mientras trataba de no pensar en el “asunto”* de Viktor. “Apuesto a que es más grande que el mío y caliente y…mierda… ¡concéntrate! Se ordenó a si mismo después de tener pensamientos impuros.

 

-Regados por todo el edificio, algunos en el sótano, algunos en los corredores de servicio, algunos afuera, uno en el techo, varios en los pasillos, pero solo Nikiforov está en el pent-house – explicó Phichit. Él estaba receloso, pero aun así estaba cuidadosamente optimista – estoy seguro que cuando él te vea usando el collar, estará encendido* – bromeó Phichit para romper la tensión.

 

-Ha ha, muy gracioso – dijo Eros en un tono vacío - ¿Uno en el techo? – preguntó, solo para estar seguro.

 

-Sip, está en el lado norte, él no debería ser capaz de verte venir por el sur Eros – informo Phichit – Storge, ¿Estás listo? -.

 

\- ¡Sip! – afirmo Leo. Él había estado esperando silenciosamente en el cuarto de mantenimiento del edificio todo el día. Phichit había estado en constante comunicación con él, introduciéndolo en los aspectos técnicos del trabajo. Ahora era tiempo para poner todo su arduo trabajo en acción.

 

\- ¿Eros? ¿Estás listo? – Phichit pregunto desde la comodidad del sofá en la sala del apartamento. Uno de los beneficios de ser el experto técnico del grupo era que él tenía que quedarse en casa en sus pijamas.

 

-Si – dijo Eros – acabo de aterrizar en el techo, ¡Hagámoslo! -.

 

Phichit trono los huesos de su cuello y luego sus dedos para prepararse – Vamos, en 3…2…1 -.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor estaba sentado a oscuras en el vestíbulo. Él dedujo que Eros, y/o sus posibles cómplices, ahora que él pensaba un poco más en eso, probablemente cortarían la energía otra vez. Así que, Viktor quería que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad y estuvieran listos para la acción. Su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo, alertándolo que estaba a un minuto de la hora mencionada en la nota de Eros, silencio su teléfono mientras sacaba su arma.

 

Sesenta segundos después, cada luz y aparato electrónico que se encontraba en el pent-house se encendió de forma simultánea. Viktor se levantó rápidamente de las escaleras donde había estado agachado, sostuvo su arma frente a él. Esta vez, nadie iba a aparecer detrás de él, coloco su espalda en el frio mármol que estaba alineado al vestíbulo en la base de las escaleras. Esta posición le permitía observar la puerta delantera, lateral y la del balcón. Nada iba a salirse de control esta vez. Así que, ¿Por qué estaba Eros deslizándose en la barandilla de las escaleras como si estuviera deslizándose sobre hielo?.

 

Viktor estaba en shock por lo que veía y se detuvo un momento y observó la muestra de atletismo frente a él. Cuando Eros llego al final de las escaleras, grácilmente giró en el aire hacia Viktor. Él sorprendido detective alzó sus brazos en un impulso y atrapó al ladrón que usaba esa excusa de ropa mientras las luces se apagaban a su alrededor.

 

-Aw, ¿Me extraño detective? – Eros sonrió sensualmente y besó a Viktor, esta vez, en la otra mejilla – Yo también lo extrañe – él suspiró y envolvió amorosamente el cuello de Viktor con sus brazos.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Viktor fue interrumpido cuando Eros cubrió sus labios con un casto beso. Viktor, inconscientemente, suspiro en el beso, sacándole un vertiginoso gemido a Eros. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Viktor interrumpió el beso y observo al zorro* que tenía entre sus brazos – Tú…- se detuvó y aclaro su garganta – tú estás bajo arresto Eros, tienes el…-.

 

Eros coloco su dedo sobre los labios de Viktor para silenciarlo de nuevo – No detective, usted tiene el derecho de permanecer en silencio, pero, ¡No me importaría que deje salir su voz si es por mí! – lo molesto mientras daba una pirueta hacia atrás para liberarse de los brazos de Viktor.

 

Cuando Viktor termino de tontear por la ágil criatura que observaba, bajo su mirada y vio sus propias esposas alrededor de sus muñecas nuevamente. Él había lanzado su arma al suelo inconscientemente cuando atrapo a Eros antes – Mierda – lloriqueó - ¡No de nuevo! -.

 

-Tsk, tsk – dijo Eros agitando su dedo y pateando el arma a la otra habitación – que inmundo lenguaje detective – Eros se deslizó al lado de Viktor – Tú, sucio niño – ronroneó y paseo un dedo por el pecho de Viktor.

 

Viktor observo, incluso en la poca luz que había, el collar que Eros se había encargado de robar la semana pasada colgando de su cuello, provocando al ruso – Tú no puedes estar trabajando solo – suspiro. Viktor sacudió sus manos, por si acaso las esposas estaban flojas, pero no lo estaban – Maldita sea, ¿Quién más está trabajando contigo? – pregunto con un gruñido de frustración.

 

-Ágape, ¿Podrías darnos un poco más de luz ambiental? – inmediatamente las lámparas del vestíbulo y los alrededores volvieron a la vida, llenando el cuarto de un cálido brillo – Eres guapo e inteligente – Eros guiñó – Pero, ¿Realmente creyó que estos aretes baratos me engañarían detective? – Eros pregunto mientras alzaba su mano a la altura de los ojos de Viktor, revelando así los falsos diamantes que Viktor había puesto arriba.

 

-Bueno, ellos sirvieron para su propósito, ellos te distrajeron de los aretes reales – Viktor sonrió. Él se había dado cuenta que Eros había hablado, en algo así como un auricular, a una segunda persona llamada Ágape.

 

\- ¿Oh? – animadamente Eros busco algo en su capa - ¿Se refiere a estos Detective Nikiforov? – él sonrió cuando saco otro par de aretes de diamante, estos brillaban más fuerte en la suave luz del vestíbulo.

 

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamo Viktor y cerro sus ojos en disgusto. Él tenía los aretes escondidos, a salvo escaleras arriba y estaba enojado de que Eros ya los había encontrado. Viktor sintió una caliente, húmeda lengua, lamiendo desde su mandíbula hacia su sien. Viktor abrió los ojos para ver a un presumido Eros con sus ojos entreabiertos observándolo.

 

\- ¡Vkusno! – Eros chilló y mordió su labio inferior – ¡Eres tan delicioso que solo quiero comerte! – Eros mantuvó contacto visual mientras recorría seductoramente su torso con sus propias manos.

 

\- ¡Eros, hay dos policías que están a cinco minutos de tu dirección cruzando la puerta delantera, saca tu maldito trasero de ahí! – advirtió Ágape a través del auricular.

 

-Bueno detective, parece que tengo que correr – Eros susurró mientras se deslizo al lado de Viktor. El detective lo observo, apenas escondiendo sus conflictivas emociones, bullendo justo debajo de la superficie – Te extrañare – dijo Eros mientras colocaba una mano detrás de la cabeza de Viktor, mientras lo acercaba a su rostro, y lo besaba apasionadamente. Eros mordisqueaba con hambre el labio inferior de Viktor, rogando porque lo dejare entrar. Él estaba extasiado cuando el detective abrió su boca en un suave gemido. Eros aprovecho la oportunidad y empujo su lengua profundamente en la necesitada boca de Viktor. Él masajeo la suave lengua de Viktor y exploro su boca, sin dejar ni un espacio sin tocar. Eros regreso su hambrienta lengua a su propia boca, retrocedió, y pretendió limpiar la saliva de su boca. Él sonrió cuando Viktor lloriqueo por la pérdida de contacto. Felizmente Eros se inclinó y empujo su lengua y las llaves de las esposas de Viktor dentro de la boca del detective.

 

-Eros, estoy feliz por ti, pero esos policías estarán ahí en cualquier minuto, ¡apresúrate! – chilló Phichit.

 

Esta vez Viktor se alejó y escupió las llaves en su mano - ¿Qué carajos? – pregunto Viktor en un jadeo. Él nunca había compartido un beso tan apasionado en su vida. Ninguno de sus anteriores amantes podría compararse ni un poco al poder sexual de Eros. Él observo al pequeño hombre que le sonreía mientras se dirigía de vuelta a las escaleras. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con peligro, su ligero cuerpo y su diabólicamente hermosa forma estaban haciéndole cosas al cuerpo de Viktor, en contra de su voluntad. Él estaba tan increíblemente atraído a este criminal y él también sabía que tenía que atraerlo de alguna forma.

 

\- ¡No quiero que estés atrapado con esas horribles esposas cuando tus refuerzos lleguen corazón! – Eros reía mientras se volteaba en dirección a las escaleras.

 

\- ¡No eres nada más que un criminal y un cobarde! – lanzó Viktor. Él necesitaba mantener a Eros ahí hasta que sus hombres llegaran.

 

Eros iba en su camino por las escaleras cuando Viktor lo insulto, él se giró en su sitio para ver al, muy perturbado, detective. Él podía ver que Viktor tenía la respiración pesada, sus labios estaban hinchados y ligeramente amoratados. Él era adorable – Si usted hubiera hecho su tarea de manera correcta, talvez, no pensaría que soy un criminal detective – Eros suspiró.

 

Bueno, eso no fue lo que Viktor pensó que diría - ¿Qué quieres decir? Tu robas cosas, eso es contra la ley – él dijo mientras soltaba sus esposas suavemente - ¿De qué otra manera podrias llamar a alguien que roba cosas que no le pertenecen? – cuestionó con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta y retener a Eros un poco más.

 

\- ¡Esto me pertenece a mí! – gritó Eros indignado mientras tomaba el collar de su madre - ¡Me pertenece más a mí que a cualquier persona viva! – él gritó agitado. Él estaba enojado de que Viktor pensara mal de él, además de que pensó que nadie le creería que ese collar le pertenecía realmente a él.

 

-Él está desesperado, no dejes que te controle. Mantén el control Eros, se fresco, tranquilo y sexy – instruyó Phichit gentilmente en su auricular. Las palabras se sintieron como un gentil abrazo de su mejor amigo, el único que realmente entendía como se sentía.

 

Cuando Eros observo de nuevo a Viktor, estaba, una vez más, en control – Cree lo que quieras dulzura – él lanzo los aretes hacia el detective – ¡pero antes de llamar a alguien cobarde, asegúrate de tener _todas_ las pistas! -.

 

Viktor se abalanzó hacia los aretes que iban cayendo, apenas logrando atraparlos en sus manos extendidas. Cuando volteo de nuevo, Eros ya no estaba. Viktor examinó las brillantes gemas que reposaban en sus palmas abiertas. Con gran alivio, Viktor sabía que esos eran los diamantes reales. “pero, ¿Por qué se los devolvería?” se preguntó Viktor mientras la puerta delantera era abierta y sus refuerzos finalmente llegaban.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente Viktor regreso al pent-house de Mila con sus aretes. Él había sido guiado por el mayordomo a la sala y le había dado una taza de té, de nuevo. Viktor observó el vestíbulo y dejo que su mente vagara en el encuentro con Eros mientras esperaba a que la malcriada niña rica apareciera. Viktor coloco su taza de té en la mesita frente a él y recorrió sus labios con su dedo. Eros lo había besado la noche anterior y había hecho temblar sus rodillas. Él había estado tan sorprendido, y excitado, que había devuelto el beso. “¿Qué carajos está mal conmigo?” pensó.

 

\- ¡Spasivo*! – gritó Mila mientras entraba en la habitación. Ella estaba tan aliviada de que el apuesto detective fue capaz de mantener su promesa.

 

-De nada señorita – murmuró Viktor mientras era devuelto a la realidad. Él saco un pañuelo del bolsillo interno de su gabardina. Viktor desenvolvió, cuidadosamente, el pañuelo para revelar las Lágrimas de Virgen.

 

Mila chilló y arranco los aretes de la mano de Viktor - ¡Gracias a dios fue capaz de hacer su trabajo de manera apropiada esta vez! – ella examinó los aretes, para asegurarse que no estaban dañados y rápidamente se los puso.

 

Las palabras que Eros le había dicho la noche anterior, cruzaron su mente mientras veía a Mila usando los grandes diamantes – Señorita Babicheva, puedo preguntar, ¿Dónde compro esos aretes? – pregunto Viktor con su, falsa, sonrisa de negocios.

 

Mila pensó que el detective querría un par para su amante y se burló – Oh detective, usted nunca podría comprar aretes como estos – dijo mientras movía su cabello altivamente – Estos son de JJ, originales, uno en su clase, y muy lejos de su rango de precios, me temo – ella sonrió arrogantemente.

 

\- ¿JJ umm? – murmuró Viktor. Tal vez el sexy ladrón estaba tratando de decirle algo. Tal vez esto no era solo un robo, tal vez tenía algo que ver con JJ. Recordando como Eros reacciono al collar, y proclamando que le pertenecía a él más que a cualquiera _vivo_ , le dio a Viktor una idea. Quizás, esto era personal. Viktor decidió, tan pronto abandono el pent-house que volvería a su oficina e investigaría un poco sobre Jean-Jacques Leroy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *promesa  
> *gracias  
> *Aquí se pierde un poco la broma, ya que Phichit menciona "bone with you" que hace referencia a un asunto pendiente, pero si decimos "boner" hablamos de erección o pene, asi que cuando Leo dice "i bet he has a bone" hace referencia a que Viktor tiene una erección por Eros.  
> *Aqui Phichit le dice que "he will be all fired up" que podria significar enardecido, enojado o encendido...esta ultima en cualquiera de sus dos contextos, sexual o de enojo jajajaja  
> *Aqui Viktor piensa en Yuuri como "vixen" que se refiere a una zorra o a una arpía.


	5. Hot pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de delicioso hot pot, un cálido kotatsu y algo de…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de ver el hermoso arte de somachos, Phantom Thief AU, ¡estuve inspirada a escribir esto! ¡Un gran agradecimiento a somachos por chattear conmigo sobre nuevas ideas para este fic! Eres tan asombrosa ^.~
> 
> ¡Espero les guste a todos! ¡Dejen un comentario! ¡Los comentarios alimentan a la autora y la hacen escribir mas rápido!

¡Hola! Si no saben lo que es un kotatsu, pueden esperar a que Yuuri se lo explique a Viktor o pueden dar click [aquí](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kotatsu)

 

Under the Cover of Eros

YOI Phantom Thief AU

**Capítulo 5 – Hot Pot**

 

**El robo frustrado del Ladrón fantasma**

Por Chris Giacometti. Octubre 17, 20XX

 

La noche anterior el detective Viktor Nikiforov y sus hombres fueron capaces de prevenir que el ladrón fantasma, conocido como Eros, cometiera su altercado.

El ladrón envió una nota temprano el día de ayer, declarando sus intenciones de robar un par de aretes de diamantes de la señorita Mila Babicheva, que estaba en la ciudad de

vacaciones de su hogar en Rusia… 

…el detective Nikiforov declaro que el duro trabajo y la dedicación de su equipo en este caso…

…declaro que los aretes fueron comprados son de la reciente colección “JJ Style, edición limitada…

...algunos se cuestionan si hay alguna conexión entre este ladrón y…

…donde será el próximo ataque del Eros, el ladrón fantasma?

 

* * *

 

 

\- ¡Al menos esta vez no lo arruinaste! ¡Por una vez! - el capitán Yakov Feltsman gruñó mientras azotaba el periódico en su escritorio, frente a él y observaba al detective.

 

\- ¿Hay una primera vez, cierto capitán? – respondió Viktor positivamente.

 

-Sí, aunque es muy malo que hayas dejado que ese escurridizo y pequeño bastardo escapara, ¡No estás dando todo de ti Nikiforov! – Yakov gritó mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente.

 

-No sueñe con eso capitán – Viktor rio sobre su hombre mientras dejaba la oficina del capitán y se despedía.

 

Viktor se dejó caer en su silla, detrás de su escritorio, una vez más. Él ha estado en esta posición en particular en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Viktor ha buscado fervientemente cualquier conexión entre los dos incidentes que involucraban a Eros – Todo esto regresa a JJ – murmuró para sí mismo mientras tecleaba en su computadora. Después de muchas horas, y sin ningún progreso, Viktor decidió que lo mejor era retirarse por ese día.

 

* * *

 

[Chriiiiiiiiiiis, ¿puedo iiiiiiiiiiiiir a tu caaaaaaaasaaaaaaaa? Poooooooooor faaaaaaaavoooooooorrrr]

 

{lol ¿Por qué tan desesperado Vik? ¿Dónde está tu sobrino?}

 

[Él fue a la casa de su amigo de nuevo y estoy solo -.-;; y Makka está durmiendo]

 

{lo siento amigo, noche de cita. ¿Vienes luego?}

 

[¡No es justo! ¡Quiero atención!]

 

{ve con tu pequeña manipuladora :) ¡él te confortara!}

 

[¿te refieres a Yuuri?]

 

{a menos que tengas el # de Eros lol}

 

[O_o;;]

 

{¿eso es un no?}

 

[Si, es un no]

 

{que mal}

 

* * *

 

El pequeño departamento estaba lleno de una amena conversación y el aroma de deliciosa comida cocinándose, Phichit y Yuuri habían invitado a Leo y Guang-Hong para comer hot pot. Ellos regaron todo en el kotatsu y los hombres se acurrucaron para disfrutar del calor mientras su comida burbujeaba frente a ellos.

 

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido – declaró Phichit mientras agregaba algunos vegetales a la mezcla.

 

-Definitivamente- aceptó Yuuri mientras lanzaba unas cuantas bolas de pescado.

 

\- ¡Estoy muy emocionado por probar esto! – prácticamente chilló Leo. Él no había agregado nada en el hot pot aun, porque él estaba algo intimidado por todo el proceso. Este era su primer hot pot.

 

-Te gustara bebé, especialmente el lado picante – aseguro Guang-Hong a su novio con un juguetón golpe en su hombro.

 

Yuuri sonrió cálidamente ante la amorosa escena que sucedía frente a él. Afuera estaba amargamente frio, así que algo de hot pot y un kotatsu era justo lo que el doctor ordeno. Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su bolsillo vibro. Yuuri saco su teléfono para ver que era un mensaje de Viktor. Él y Viktor habían estado mandándose pequeños mensajes por cerca de una semana ya. Cosas tontas como lo que habían comido durante el día, cuan malo era Viktor para llegar a su trabajo, un estudiante problemático en las clases de Yuuri y el clima.

 

[hey Yuuri, ¿Qué estás haciendo?]

 

{aquí en casa, ¿Por qué?}

 

Viktor no respondió inmediatamente, a lo cual Yuuri se sintió extrañado. Usualmente, cuando ellos estaban enviándose mensajes, Viktor respondía inmediatamente a cualquier cosa que Yuuri dijera. Él coloco su teléfono en la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

 

\- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Phichit cuando vio la expresión perpleja de Yuuri.

 

-Era solo… -.

 

Yuuri fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre sonando. Él se levantó del calor del kotatsu y fue a abrir la puerta. De todas las personas que Yuuri podría haber imaginado que estaría detrás de esa puerta, Viktor Nikiforov no era ninguna de ellas.

 

-Buenas tardes Yuuri – Viktor sonrió travieso – lamento venir sin anunciarme o haber sido invitado pero…- Viktor se detuvo a mitad de la oración cuando escucho suaves susurros de voces viniendo desde adentro del apartamento de Yuuri - ¡Oh! – exclamó Viktor – tienes compañía – suspiró – lo lamento, ya me voy – él hizo un puchero y desanimado se dio la vuelta para irse.

 

Yuuri impulsivamente se inclinó y tomo el brazo de Viktor para que se volteara hacia el - ¡No! – gritó. El soltó al sorprendido ruso y aclaro su garganta – Quiero decir, umm…no, tú no te tienes que ir Viktor -.

 

\- ¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrriiiiiiii! ¿Quién es? ¡Entra y cierra la puerta, estas dejando que todo el calor se salga! – chilló Phichit.

Yuuri abrió la puerta y le indico a Viktor que entrara - ¿podrías, por favor, entrar? -.

 

-Gracias – Viktor sonrió alegremente y entro al apartamento. Él echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Él estaba parado en la pequeña entrada que estaba junto a una pequeña cocina. El apartamento era de concepto abierto y la cocina parecía fluir con la sala al otro lado. Él dio unos pequeños pasos, antes de que alguien le gritara.

 

\- ¡Ah no Viktor! ¡Sin zapatos! – Yuuri estaba a su lado en pánico mientras señalaba frenéticamente a su ofensivo calzado.

 

Viktor hizo un pequeño y extraño baile, como si estuviera caminando en lava caliente, y rápidamente corrió a la entrada. Rápidamente se quitó sus oxfords y se disculpó - ¡Lo siento Yuuri, lo siento! – Viktor levanto sus manos en rendición con una mirada petrificada en el rostro.

 

Yuuri respiro pausadamente, calmándose – No, yo lo siento, no debí haber gritado. Es solo que nosotros no usamos zapatos en la casa, es una cosa asiática, creo – él dijo mientras le extendía a Viktor un par de pantuflas para huésped de la estantería cercana.

 

Viktor tomo las pantuflas y rápidamente se las coloco en sus pies. Él se paró firme y observo a Yuuri, buscando una confirmación de que estaba siguiendo las órdenes apropiadamente. Una vez él recibió una pequeña sonrisa de Yuuri, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

 

-Lo siento, umm por favor entra – Yuuri lo guió. Él no podía creer que le acababa de gritar a Viktor. Así como tampoco disfruto la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Phichit mientras se acercaban a la sala.

 

Phichit se levantó del suelo como si su trasero estuviera en el fuego - ¡Hola Viktor! – saludo mientras se acercaba – ¡Yo soy Phichit! ¡Es un gran placer finalmente conocerte! – él sonrió y le dio la mano al alto detective ruso - ¡Mi Yuu-chan no deja de hablar sobre ti! – sonrió traviesamente.

 

\- ¡Phi! – Yuuri se lamentó mientras su rostro se volvía un impresionante tono de rojo.

 

-El placer es todo mío Phichit, he escuchado mucho sobre ti – Viktor sonrió. Él disfrutaba el hecho de que Yuuri le hubiera hablado a su mejor amigo sobre él. Un suave sentimiento de felicidad invadió su pecho mientras pensaba que tal vez, aunque sea solo un poco, le gustaba a Yuuri.

 

-Hola jefe – Guang-Hong saludo perezosamente a Viktor sin voltear a verlo mientras añadía un pedazo de carne en el lado picante del hot pot.

 

\- ¡Guang-Hong! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No sabía que conocías a Yuuri! – Viktor chilló. Él no sabía que pensar sobre este desenlace.

 

-Sip jefe, Phichit y yo fuimos a NYU juntos. He conocido a Yuuri por un tiempo, más largo de lo que lo conozco a usted – Guang-Hong rio mientras colocaba otro trozo de carne en el hot pot – jefe, este chico es Leo de la Iglesia, mi novio, Leo este es mi jefe, el detective Viktor Nikiforov – los presento Guang-Hong.

 

Leo tenía un brazo alrededor de Guang-Hong mientras estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un lado del kotatsu - ¡ _Hola_! ¡Un placer conocerte Viktor! – Leo saludo con su mano libre.

 

-Un gusto conocerte también – Viktor saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa.

 

-Bueno, ahora que ya todos nos conocemos – Phichit sonrió - ¿te nos unirás para el hot pot? -.

 

Viktor volteo a ver a Yuuri para estar seguro de que estaba bien, antes de contestar. Yuuri sonrió, aun sonrojado, y asintió - ¿Ya has cenado Viktor? – pregunto Yuuri.

 

-No, aún no he cenado. ¿estás seguro que está bien? No quiero interrumpir – Viktor suspiró. Él estaba tratando de mantenerse en calma. Él realmente quería unírseles, especialmente a Yuuri, para la cena.

 

-Tonterías, es hot pot – Yuuri sonrió y jaló a Viktor hacia el kotatsu – ¡entre más seamos es mucho mejor! -.

 

-Iré a conseguirle un plato y unos palillos – canturreó Phichit mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

 

-Ven – Yuuri se acercó – déjame tomar tu gabardina Viktor -.

 

Viktor se quitó su gabardina y se la dio a Yuuri – Gracias – dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Viktor volteo a ver a Guang-Hong y a Leo, él se dio cuenta de que todos estaban sentados en el suelo, en una mesa realmente baja y que tenía una cobija alrededor. El observo a Yuuri con una expresión confundida y Yuuri suelto una risita – _Gomen_ , quiero decir, lo siento – Yuuri corrigió – esto es algo llamado _kotatsu_ , es una mesa unida a un gran edredón, y tiene un calentador eléctrico abajo. Es caliente y acogedor, siéntate aquí – Yuuri explicó y guió a Viktor al lado libre de la mesa.

 

Tan pronto Viktor se sentó y Yuuri coloco la cobija sobre su regazo, él fue envuelto en una gentil calidez constante. Instantáneamente se sintió adormilado – Nunca había visto algo como esto antes – comento Viktor con una sonrisa.

 

-Es una cosa japonesa, yo crecí con una y cuando vivía en Detroit le rogué a Celestino que ordenara una para mí – admitió Yuuri mientras rascaba su cabeza un poquito avergonzado – ¡no puedo imaginar vivir un invierno sin uno de estos! – declaro mientras se sentaba de nuevo, junto a Viktor.

 

-Aquí tienes – Phichit le dio a Viktor un plato y unos palillos. Se sentó de nuevo, a un lado Yuuri y al otro lado estaba Leo.

 

\- ¡ _Oi_ Guang-Hong! ¡No te robes mis bolas de pescado! Cocina una tú – se lamentó Yuuri mientras veía como Guang-Hong colocaba una bola de pescado en su plato.

 

\- ¡Bien, tacaño! – dijo juguetonamente Guang-Hong, sacándole la lengua en respuesta.

 

Yuuri se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomo una bola de pescado con sus palillos mientras murmuraba en un molesto japonés - ¡te dije, reglas de la casa, solo puedes comer lo que tu pusiste! – él observo de vuelta a Guang-Hong.

 

Viktor pensó que todo era divertidísimo y no pudo retener sus risitas. Cuando Yuuri le devolvió una mirada gélida, Viktor se detuvo abruptamente – lo siento Yuuri – él se limpió una lagrima de su ojo - ¡es que eres demasiado lindo! -.

 

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de la impresión y su rostro se volvió más rojo y brillante que una langosta cocida. Phichit comenzó a reírse y así lo hicieron Leo y Guang-Hong, lo que hizo que Viktor comenzara a reír de nuevo. Yuuri tuvo que tomar todo su autocontrol para no volverlos brochetas con sus palillos.

 

* * *

 

-Gracias por la cena Yuuri – Viktor sonrió mientras se ponía sus zapatos de nuevo y le devolvía a Yuuri las pantuflas – Estaba delicioso, y ahora, ¡Quiero un _kotatsu_! – sonrió. Phichit, Leo y Guang-Hong se habían dormido bajo los poderes hipnóticos de la misteriosa mesa japonesa.

 

\- ¡Todos deberían tener un _kotatsu_ , especialmente en invierno! – la sonrisa de Yuuri resplandecía – estoy feliz de que te haya gustado nuestro hot pot, lo lamento si somos un poco ruidosos y disparatados. Así es como nos ponemos cuando estamos todos juntos -.

 

-No, Yuuri, tuve una gran velada. Disfrute de verte tan relajado – Viktor entrelazo sus azulinos ojos en los cafés de Yuuri. Él estaba luchando contra la urgencia de besar los carnosos y adorables labios rosa de Yuuri. Era una batalla que estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

 

-La próxima vez que hagamos un hot pot, me asegurare de invitarte – prometió Yuuri. Sus ojos se deslizaron a los labios abiertos de Viktor. Él sabía cómo se sentían, habiendo besado a Viktor como Eros. Pero, Yuuri realmente quería probarlos de nuevo, pero cuando era solamente Yuuri. Mordió su labio inferior ante el pensamiento.

 

-Realmente me gustaría eso Yuuri – dijo Viktor mientras suavemente tomaba la mano de Yuuri y daba un suave beso en el dorso. Cuando abrió sus ojos y observo a Yuuri, vio al pequeño hombre japonés con un hermoso matiz rosa.

 

-Viktor – susurró Yuuri.

 

Viktor no estaba seguro de que realmente lo había escuchado hablar o no - ¿si, Yuuri? – respondió Viktor sofocado. La última cosa que quería era arruinar este momento. Este eterno momento donde su corazón estaba latiendo tan ferozmente en su pecho que tenía miedo de que rompiera su pecho y escapara. Él podía sentir sus manos ligeramente temblorosas mientras se negaba a soltar la mano de Yuuri. Viktor observo dentro de esas profundas pozas color chocolate que Yuuri tenía por ojos, sintiéndose perdido en las sensaciones.

Yuuri estaba sintiéndose borracho en las embriagantes emociones que flotaban en el aire alrededor de ellos. Él estaba totalmente consiente de que Viktor aun sostenía su mano derecha y podía sentir al ruso temblar suavemente. El corazón de Yuuri latía rápidamente en su pecho, sus rodillas temblaron e, inconscientemente, se acercó a él hasta que estaban compartiendo el mismo aire – Yo… -.

 

Viktor no pudo esperar ni un poco más y se agacho para capturar los labios de Yuuri en un dulce y casto beso. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto él se dio cuenta de cuan suaves y dóciles eran los labios de Yuuri. Él guardo el recuerdo de este beso en lo más profundo de su memoria, así podría saborearlo por el resto de su vida. Solo le tomo a Yuuri un latido para regresar la gentil presión de vuelta en respuesta. Viktor pudo sentir como la mano de Yuuri tomaba la manga de su camisa y la estrujaba. Era sublime, sin prisas y delicado. El corazón de Viktor se elevó. Demasiado rápido, se separaron, la necesidad de oxigeno era demasiado grande.

 

Yuuri observo a Viktor con inseguridad en su mirada. ¿había él iniciado el beso, o fue Viktor? Él no podía recordar, su cabeza aun daba vueltas. Su cabeza estaba llena de fuegos artificiales y su corazón latía tan rápido que podía explotar – Yo, umm..- murmuro Yuuri de forma ilegible.

 

-Me gustas Yuuri – hablo Viktor – me has gustado por un tiempo, solo estaba asustado de lo que dirías, tenía miedo a que me rechazaras – Viktor casi llora ante el pensamiento mientras se confesaba – estaba tan asustado de que no te sintieras de la misma forma y que yo te molestaría. Lo siento, pero así es como me siento – lo había dicho finalmente. Él le había dicho a Yuuri sus sentimientos y ahora todo estaba en sus manos. Todo lo que él podía hacer era esperar por una respuesta. Una respuesta que no había recibido tan rápido como le hubiese gustado. Viktor estaba preocupándose al notar las muchas emociones en conflicto a través del adorable rostro de Yuuri. Sorpresa, duda, confusión, emoción, preocupación, felicidad, ¿miedo? ¿Qué tendría que temer Yuuri de él?

 

Yuuri no pensaba que podría darle una adecuada respuesta justo ahora, incluso si él lo quería. Viktor Nikiforov, el sexy detective ruso de sus sueños, acababa de confesarse. Se le acababa de confesar a él, a Yuuri, a nadie más. ¿entonces eso significaba que el infierno se había congelado y los cerdos podían volar? Eso era imposible. Yuuri no entendía que podía ver Viktor en un tonto, huérfano y feo japonés de anteojos. Pero, repentinamente, eso no le importaba. Viktor le había dicho que le gustaba. Viktor lo había besado. Yuuri no iba a perder más tiempo pensando y preocupándose, él decidió que seguiría su corazón por primera vez, esperando haber que pasaba. ¡A la mierda la ansiedad! – Yo…tú…tú me gustas también Viktor, siempre me has gustado – él trato de sonreír, pero pensó que probablemente se vería mas como una mueca.

 

Eso era toda la confirmación que Viktor necesitaba. Sus sentimientos eran mutuos, él también le gustaba a Yuuri. Él sentía que podría llorar gruesas lágrimas de emoción, pero en su lugar, se lanzó a si mismo hacia Yuuri con abandono. Él proclamo los labios de Yuuri de nuevo, pero esta vez era todo menos casto. Era caliente, con fuerza y húmedo. Estaba lleno de necesidad y deseo y lujuria. Viktor mordió y lamio los labios de Yuuri y Viktor estaba extasiado cuando el hombre japonés le dio acceso con un pequeño quejido.

 

Dios, ese sonido había viajado directo a su entrepierna. Viktor se zambulló y batallo con la lengua de Yuuri, succionándola y gimiendo en la boca del otro hombre con profundo deleite.

 

Yuuri enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Viktor y apenas se aferraba mientras Viktor violaba su boca. La cabeza de Yuuri daba vueltas y antes de que él supiera, Viktor los había volteado y ahora había empujado a Yuuri contra la puerta delantera. Yuuri dejo salir un suave gemido y Viktor lo había tragado codiciosamente. Las manos de Viktor tomaban la cintura de Yuuri de la manera más deliciosa posible. El beso era húmedo, revoltoso y ligeramente picante del hot pot. Cuando Viktor logro colar una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Yuuri, Yuuri rompió el beso y tuvo que morderse su hinchado labio para detener otro gemido.

 

-Yuuri – Viktor jadeó mientras observaba con una mirada llena de deseo al hombre asiático que se retorcía frente a él.

 

-Demasiado – Yuuri trato de retomar su aliento y calmar el latido de su corazón – demasiado rápido – suspiro al final y bajo sus brazos hasta estar recostado en la puerta para estabilizarse a si mismo. Sus rodillas se sentían débiles debido al intenso beso que Viktor le había dado.

 

-Lo siento, yo…-.

 

-Shh – Yuuri coloco un dedo en la boca de Viktor para detener la innecesaria disculpa – No te disculpes, solo no quiero ir muy rápido Viktor – Yuuri dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos.

 

Viktor se acercó y jaló a Yuuri entre sus brazos. Él inclino su cabeza y dio un suave beso a los sedosos mechones negros de Yuuri – Esta bien Yuuri, podemos ir despacio. No me importa, solo estoy feliz de que también te guste – susurro en el cabello de Yuuri. Con un pesado suspiro soltó a Yuuri y lo dejo a un brazo de distancia – mejor me voy, Makkachin debe estar esperándome – él sonrió tristemente. Viktor no quería dejar a Yuuri, él quería quedarse con el adorable asiático en sus brazos por siempre.

Yuuri nerviosamente se paró de puntitas y planto un suave beso en los labios de Viktor – Esta bien, buenas noches Viktor – él sonrió amorosamente mientras se alejaba.

 

\- ¡Espera! ¡No estaba listo para eso! ¡Hazlo de nuevo por favor! – lloriqueó Viktor. Él no pensó que Yuuri lo besaría, así que él no tuvo oportunidad de devolver el beso. ¡Él se arrepentiría para siempre!

 

Yuuri rio – No hoy bebote, ¡ahora ve a casa con tu lindo poodle! – Yuuri abrió la puerta y empujo a Viktor en el angosto pasillo – te veo mañana – le sonrió tímidamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y cerraba la puerta.

 

* * *

 

Estaba oscuro, tranquilo y sereno. Phil disfrutaba su trabajo, le encantaba la soledad que este le brindaba. Él nunca había disfrutado de las grandes multitudes o de las personas ruidosas. Él prefería ser el mismo, justo como esto. Él podía caminar por estos pasillos con los ojos vendados si era necesario. La luz de su linterna iluminaba su exhibición favorita, la colección de bowls de madera. Había una belleza elegante en la forma y curva de cada pieza. Cada noche, mientras hacia sus rondas, él permanecía un momento ahí, solo para apreciarlas. Con un profundo suspiro, se deslizo hacia un lado, y siguió caminando por el resto del museo.

 

Phil arrastro la luz de su linterna diligentemente en cada esquina, en cada pasillo, y sobre todas las exhibiciones. Cuando llego a la, permanente, colección de piedras y gemas, se detuvo. Su leal linterna nunca había encontrado nada fuera de su lugar antes. Nunca había encontrado ni un solo problema en sus más de treinta años como guardia nocturno en el Museo de Artes y Diseño, hasta ahora. Él lentamente se acercó a la exhibición y estiro su mano para poder agarrar el pedazo de papel que estaba pegado en el vidrio. Él lentamente desdoblo la nota y leyó el contenido de esta con una innegable curiosidad:

 

**_A quien le concierna,_ **

**_Yo liberare el “Huevo del Petirrojo” mañana por la noche, a las 11pm_ **

**_~Eros, el ladrón fantasma~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se como disculparme por tenerl@s esperando por este cap tanto tiempo!!! pero que puedo decirles, entre la Universidad (ya estoy en tesis y seminarios), mi nuevo trabajo y situaciones familiares difíciles estos meses se me han hecho tan difíciles pero bueno!!! Ya volví, espero poder subir al menos un cap al mes TwT se lo que se siente la espera pero....lo siento mucho!!! Espero este cap les guste, si hay un horror ortográfico por ahí es porque lo termine y corregí de prisa ya que se supone debería estar investigando sobre mi tema de tesis pero no podía concentrarme al saber que tenia este documento a medias lol y si alguien quiere ser mi beta (lo necesito, de veras que si) pueden enviarme un mensaje privado si? gracias por seguir esta historia(si aun la están leyendo) y nos leemos en el próximo cap!!!

**Author's Note:**

> *Manipuladora: en el texto original aparece la palabra minx, y buscando su significado en san google me aparecía que era una mujer que gustaba de manipular hombres a su antojo, asi que opte por usar la palabra manipuladora, si en femenino porque habla específicamente de una mujer (su significado).
> 
> N.T.: ok, aquí está el primer cap., cuéntenme que les pareció y espero que para el próximo domingo tenga el otro capítulo. Nos leemos (espero) en una semana ;)


End file.
